A Drop in the Ocean
by crowskisses
Summary: The development of one Hermione Granger's never abating, but shifting crush on Bill Weasley. Moments from each of her Hogwarts years. Prequelish to Shifting Tides.
1. 4th year

Summary: The development of one Hermione Granger's crush on Bill Weasley. Moments from her Hogwarts years, both humorous and not.

Rated: T (language and implied attraction)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but being a bad sleeper.

A/N: Prequel of sorts to Shifting Tides! Still rewriting the next chapter there, but Hermione won't stop blushing, Bill's being moody and Charlie keeps trying to run off to make a bigger fool of himself.

* * *

 **A Drop in the Ocean: 4th Year**

* * *

 **Burrow, Summer**

"Oooh! He's here!" Ginny squealed and Hermione peeked up from her book to peer out the window and got a glimpse of a strikingly handsome face as he glanced up to the window they were spying from and waved at Ginny. Hermione felt something in her stomach flip, then scolded herself, guys that looked like that always knew it and were always jerks. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her from the bed, down the stairs and out the door before letting go to launch herself at her older brother, who caught her with a laugh.

"Good to see you too, Ginny! Look how grown up you are." He squeezed her and set her down, before straightening and giving her a glance before offering his hand, "Who is your friend Ginny? I'm Bill Weasley."

"That's Hermione, Bill! You knew Ron and I were having her!" Ginny scolded, "I've written you tons about her."

Hermione found herself unable to speak under the scrutiny of his ocean eyes, blushed furiously and managed to reach out for his hand. He seemed amused by her reaction and winked, "Tongue tied, our queen? Speak you."

"You've read Shakespeare?" It tumbled out shocked, "Umm, I mean it's nice to meet you."

He kissed her hand and let it drop and she flushed, "Read pretty much everything I can get my hands on."

"Bill's a giant nerd, tries to make up for it with his cool clothes, but don't be fooled." Ginny said and was grabbed by her brother and her hair ruffled for her teasing. Hermione tried not to stare at him as Ron and the twins came out, she couldn't reconcile the young man with a fang earring and clothes like he belonged in a rock band with her image of someone who had gotten twelve O.W.L.s. How on earth did someone with a ponytail and skull ring ever be a Head Boy? Godric, he was taller than Percy, but with a bigger build and the tight shirt was doing nothing to hide the muscles there. A thought flashed in her mind of what it would be like to be hugged by him and she swallowed.

He caught her staring and winked again and she mumbled something about getting tea for everyone and fled, heart hammering in her chest. He's a grown up, Hermione, he's not going to look at a fourteen year old. You're just embarrassing yourself.

* * *

 **Burrow, Summer**

Her crush got worse as the visit went on and she found him to be kind, without pitying, or even making it seem like he was trying. She was pulling a book out and he offered her a broom, "What do you play?"

"She doesn't." Ron snickered, "She's the smartest in our year and had to take remedial flying lessons. Only class she's ever almost failed. The broom won't even come up for her most of the time."

Bill hit his brother with the broom and she tried not to flush in embarrassment, "Not everyone has to like flying, Ron. Sometimes if you've got a fear of heights, it just doesn't work." He gave her a half smile, "Half the school brooms are rubbish anyway, I used to get thrown all of the time."

"Bill, you want shirts or skins?" Charlie cut in.

Bill just took his shirt off in response and Hermione tried not to glance at the defined muscles from shoulders to hips, but got fascinated by the rune tattoo peeking out from his denims. "You'll burn, freckle face, keep your shirt."

"Excellent, this means I get Ginny. Chase and seek, Gin?" Charlie seemed pleased at the prospect.

Bill was talking to her again since she'd just kept oogling him as the teams were picked, "Are you sure you don't want to fly double with someone?"

She was trying to stop from blurting 'You', when Fred cut in, tossing his shirt to the ground and she glanced at him noting the stockier, burlier, though less filled out build of a still growing boy. "You can ride with me, Granger, safest place to be if you don't want to get hit by a bludger."

Ron scowled at Fred then Bill, "The way you play you'll just hit her with the bat or throw her. Are we going to play or not? She's got a book with her, she's fine."

Yet Ron hadn't offered her his broom. Charlie set his broom to mount. "Manners, ickle Ronniekins. She's a guest. Eldest, go grab Ginny's old broom harness, I think it'll fit her, she's so small."

She shook her head and muttered why did Ron always have to create situations like this by being rude then force her into being the polite one. "I'm ok, I'll just watch. It's what I usually do."

"That's just no fun." Charlie told her and Bill had already headed for the shed and when he came back out with it on the back of his broom, she really had no choice unless she wanted to be impolite at the effort taken to include her. Ginny showed her how to strap in with very knowing eyes whispering, "Fred owes me chocolate frogs, I knew it would be Bill."

"What?" Hermione hissed back, but the boys were farther away discussing the upcoming game.

"We bet on whether you'd go gaga over Bill or Charlie." Ginny whispered matter of factly and tightened the strap. "Try not to drool on his back."

Only her moderate fear of flying kept her from drooling as she hung on, arms wrapped around his waist. He just smelled so good, a mix of Eastern spices and man. She surprised even herself when she felt safe enough to let go and catch a poorly thrown quaffle from the other team. He grinned over his shoulder at her, blue eyes exhilarated at the game.

She promptly dropped the quaffle in response.

* * *

 **Quidditch World Cup, Girl's Tent**

She laid awake and kept rustling, Ginny was fast asleep and she knew Bill was just sitting there, staring into a mug of tea. He'd been promptly dispatched to stay with them in case something else happened. Finally, she gave up and went to sit next to him, whispering, "Is there more on the kettle?"

He nodded and motioned for her to stay and brought her back some, she clutched at the mug, until her knuckles were white. He noticed, "Are you doing ok?"

She wanted to ask and didn't, she'd read books on the last Rise and Fall, but they wouldn't sell her anything adult. Bill had been alive during last war, had grown up during it. She finally squeaked it out, "What happened to people... to witches and wizards... like me last time? What they were doing to those poor muggles."

He seemed to be debating how much to tell her and she prompted him, "Don't sugar coat it."

He glanced back at Ginny to make sure she was asleep, his voice dripped with derision, "Pretty much every bad thing you can imagine. There was deaths, muggleborn sport, they weren't allowed certain jobs. My first year at Hogwarts no kids from non-magical families were allowed to attend until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell. Dumbledore had them hidden away still learning, though."

She swallowed heavily and he placed a big hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. To be magical, to get that letter and finally find a world where you belong only to find it hates you and doesn't want you? "They called me mudblood second year and I didn't know it what it meant. The twins had to be restrained from hitting someone."

"I'm not surprised, we've always been blood traitors and always will be." Bill's whisper was fierce.

"Why does it matter though?" She asked more rhetorically than not.

"Reasons differ, Dad thinks it's because we went into hiding after muggles hunted us during witch trials. I think it's much more base, we can walk in both worlds, muggles can't. They can't understand magic or use it, while we can drive cars and use their technology. It creates a hierarchy that's seen in the natural predatory order. A hierarchy you so correctly assessed in how we treat other magical creatures, we have wands. They don't." Bill shook his head and seemed like he would go on, but Ginny let out a little snore and rolled over. "You should get some sleep, Hermione."

Instead she didn't move, she sat there next to his comforting promise of safety, contemplating on his words, on the ugliness of this world until she finally did doze off. Ginny groggily kicked her awake and she'd been tucked back into her bed, wondering if it had been a dream. As they got ready to leave she blushed at the idea Bill had carried her and she'd missed it. Then promptly told herself there was people out there that wanted to torture her and kill her and to stop being a silly little girl. She had house elves to save.

* * *

 **Triwizard Tournament, Aftermath**

She was clinging to Bill's arm in the crowd to try and avoid being jostled, failing miserably, his wand hand was drawn and Ron was clinging to her, his mother hanging onto him as Bill moved them forcibly out of the crowd. She was hysterical, screaming directions at him on repeat, as if he didn't know where they needed to go. "Hospital Wing! To the hospital wing!"

"Hermione, I can hear you. Stop yelling you're misdirecting the crowd." He told her sharply as he steadied her from a Slytherin that had slammed into her dislodging Ron from her and Ron fell. The sharpness of his voice shut her up, like a cold slap in the face. He was right, her shrieks had been far higher and louder than the mayhem of people trying to get to their dormitories or just away from the pitch.

She got slammed into again and he abruptly just threw her over his shoulder. Yelling over the crowd. "Mum, take Ron. It's too dangerous for her, I'll bring her."

He moved them sideways, she thought, batting at her hair, before covering her head to avoid the jostling. They went through what appeared to be a solid hill and into a passageway she'd never seen. She was shaking, but silent as he put her down. He took one look at her, grabbed her hand and started to walk her. His voice was softer, though he kept his wand arm up. "You've got to calm down. Harry's going to need one of you to be calm and strong for him, I understand that's you usually, not Ron."

Yes, she could do that, that was what she did. She was there for Harry when things got rough, she was the anchor when situations got hard. She made the plan. She took a few deep breaths. Bill was still talking though, "I'm sure Viktor will be fine as well, pet. Just focus on Harry."

She squeezed his hand, she'd completely forgotten about Viktor. "Thank you." Her voice was small, "Sorry, I panicked."

"It's completely alright." He didn't sound bothered by it at all.

"Where are we? Why aren't Ron and Mrs. Weasley behind us?" She kept looking back over her shoulder, but they seemed to be the only two people who had ended up in the passage.

"Mum can't get in here and I needed to get you out of the crowd because you're muggleborn." Bill said and paused to shove hair out of his face, "I'll tell you why when you're older, but we're technically not at Hogwarts right now. We'll pop out on the second floor though."

She flushed, she'd heard rumors, they all had, of places around the castle like this. Ways to skirt chastity restrictions imposed, each with a specific requirement from their maker. Bill had brought her to one of them. She didn't let go of his hand, but couldn't meet his eyes. Something like tense amusement flickered in his voice, "Relax, Hermione. Head Boys pass down a list of known ones to check in case of emergency, or if someone's worried about another student. I wasn't a casanova."

"I knew that." She huffed at him, but she really didn't believe him. He was just too good looking to have been well behaved. She scolded, "How can you tease at a time like this? You're being completely inappropriate, William."

"Harry's with Dumbledore, no harm will come to him now." She relaxed more fully, pushing the rest of the panic from her brain, he winked, "See, you're feeling more like yourself, scolding me like I'm Ron."

"But Ron and -"

"Will get there just fine, Mum's not above just slamming a hallway of people into stasis if she needs to. Fred and George will have gotten Ginny back to the dorm." He paused looking around, "Damn, I don't remember if it's right or left. Someone's added more tunnels to virgin's hill."

She let out a gasp and just flushed down to her toes. Bill just shook his head, "Mum would have given you a thrashing if I hadn't been able to get you in here. Now, let's try right."

It was starting to glow green and told him, "I think we're heading for the lake."

She fumbled for her wand and did the direction charm she and Harry had practiced, watching it pop up. "Slick. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you panicked." She told him archly, if he was going to tease her while Harry was hurt somewhere she was going to be rude right back.

His tense smile was rather grim, but he nodded, glanced at her compass and began to drag her the rest of the way safely, tossing theories about what happened back and forth.

* * *

A/N: Little Hermione and Big Bill moments are cute, you like them or you find them completely bizarre, but you like to give feedback!


	2. 5th Year

A/N: I love the reviews and especially your loyalty to all the different stories. It gives me the warm and fuzzies. So onto 5th year, this one is a little more off the rails, but we're moving.

* * *

Grimmauld Place, Summer before 5th year

"Hey, Hermione. Can I steal you away?" Bill asked, poking his head into the room she Ron and Ginny were supposed to be cleaning. She nodded and got up and went out to the hallway, heart giving that familiar flick when talked to him. Fervently wishing she hadn't been doxy spraying because it always made her look a fright.

"What's up?" She asked, Bill looked hassled and slightly stressed.

"I need you to come with me on a mission. Someone hid information in a muggle video game and I have no idea what that is. So I don't know what I'm looking for." He told her, retying his ponytail.

Excitement bubbled in her, she was getting to go on a mission and skip cleaning. Oh, everyone else was going to be so jealous! "Sure thing, I play them with my cousins on holidays."

"Brilliant." They went down the stairs and he poked his head into the kitchen, "Mum, I'm taking Hermione."

"Bill, I still think-" She started to fret.

"Bye, Mum." He cut off and dragged her down the hallway at a rapid pace, "Have you ever gone side-along apparition?"

She shook her head and he opened the door ushering her onto the step, "Just hang onto me, you'll feel like you're getting squeezed. If you're going to be sick, don't aim my way."

He winked at the last part and wrapped an arm around her waist and she wound one back around his, feeling her stomach flip at the contact. Then her stomach was being squeezed and she was going through a tunnel. They landed and she started to stumble, getting pulled directly into his chest as he steadied her. She took a few deep breaths, waiting for her stomach to settle as he asked if she was ok, one of his hands stroking her back. He smelled like fresh parchment, ink, and his own warm and spicy scent. When she realized she had stayed in his arms for rather longer than needed, she pulled back out of the embrace with a blush. "Sorry."

"It's a bit disconcerting. Charlie used to pass out every time." He reassured her and glanced around at the neighborhood. "We're looking for number 7 on this street."

She helped him look and admired his body as he glanced around, before bending down to insert a knife into the lock like he'd been breaking and entering for years. She was supposed to be making sure nobody was watching him, but was too busy staring. "Why aren't you using using the charms?"

He glanced up at her and grinned as the lock undid, "Don't want to set off any wards."

Inside appeared to be a regular muggle house and Bill looked around in interest, while she went directly to the living room to see if there was a set up there. No, she frowned. "Bill, we need to check the bedrooms. We're looking for a tv." She pointed at it.

"I know what a tv is, Hermione. I'm not totally ignorant of the muggle world just their children's games." He told her with a little more sass than necessary and she rolled her eyes to herself.

It was in the second bedroom, a child's with a dinosaur bedspread. Bill seemed very amused by the decor. "Bill, when you said the information is in the game, what did you mean?"

"That's all we caught." He said with a shrug, picking stuff up at random, "It was a gift to a squib's kid from some Japenese wizards. We think he's being threatened by the Death Eaters." He glanced at the paper in his hand and held it up for her to see, "This kid is a terrible speller."

"Stop touching things!" He ignored her and just kept rifling the papers before grabbing a pencil and started making corrections.

She headed for the system and saw there was a mess of cartridges, "Name of the game? Bill, stop that."

"Legend of Zelda. Pet, clearly nobody is teaching this kid anything and I don't want him to end up stupid." Bill told her and kept correcting the essay.

"It could be a girl." She grabbed the game and peered up the air vent and tapped her chin in thought, "I think we might have to plug it in and see what's there."

He looked completely blank, but when she went to pop it in the machine he grabbed her wrist. "Let me check it for curses first. The intel wasn't perfect and I'm not taking any chances with your life."

Sheepishly, she passed it over, feeling a warm glow at the seriousness there and told herself she was ridiculous. She watched him throw a ward around it and swipe his wand back and forth for several minutes over it, murmuring softly. He looked incredibly competent as he did so, strong and not at all phased by the fact he could be dealing with something dangerous. Don't swoon, Hermione, it's unbecoming. He broke the ward and passed it to her, "All clear, there's not a spell I can find on it at all." He frowned at that, "I'm not sure how the information is in there."

"Probably just coded in the program itself. This doesn't look like the regular label." She set it up and started trying to navigate it, eventually just starting a new game, while Bill peppered her with questions and watched in rapt fascination.

"No, I'm the little man in the hat. See how the controller works and I can make him move around. Also, move farther back from the tv. It's bad for your eyes." She told him, wondering if this was how she'd looked on that first trip to Diagon Alley.

He looked overwhelmingly delighted with the video game and grabbed the controller from her. "I should do it, it's safer. We still don't know it's not cursed."

"You just want to play." She scolded, amused by his antics and sheer excitement as he made his little Link run in circles. It made him look younger and took away a little bit of the veneer of the man from last year who'd been so together during the crisis situations.

"You're not in the Order and technically can't take missions." He gave her his best Head Boy look with a wink and she settled in to watch and write down what he found as they talked to various villagers.

"Bill, we've got the information now. We should go back." Hermione told him in exasperation, she'd let him have his fun for what seemed like forever, but she was hungry.

"No, did you just see how I killed that guy? This is awesome, they even have potions and fairies." Bill said determinedly, smashing the little buttons on the control he was holding, sitting cross-legged on the dinosaur bedspread.

"Bill, that's a game for muggle children." She tried to appeal, he had yet to lose his exuberance at discovering just what a video game was and rambled on and on about how he was getting them for his place and for Charlie's reserve.

"What if there's more information hidden in the program?" Bill shot back, still staring at the screen where his little Link was running around a village.

"It specifically said 'End of Message'." She started to reach for the controller and he blocked her.

He paused to look directly in her eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. "You don't know we got it all. Could be a trick and the real information is behind it." She frowned and he gave her an exaggerated pout that reminded her of the twins. "Hermione, please, I thought you had compassion. Do you really want it on your conscience forever that we didn't rescue Zelda?"

She laughed at his pleading, wondering if he was who Fred learned that special tone from that always broke her. "Fine, but Bill, at least let me have a turn. You're hogging it." She harassed him again, nudging him from where she was sitting next to him. He felt like a heater under his muscled shoulder.

He looked sheepish for a moment, then gave her that wink that made her stomach flitter and flutter. "No, pet. You got a muggle childhood, I didn't. This can be mine, because this is the best mission ever. Will you go get me another cola?"

"You are not seven, Bill, and I am not your mother." She told him, but got up anyway, finding him rather adorable in his childish actions and couldn't stop herself from ruffling his hair. It was as soft and silky as it looked, why couldn't she have gotten hair like that? She blushed at the fact she'd just touched him without asking. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich too? I'm starving."

"No, let's just order pizzas. This boss is hard." Bill stood, still smashing away, "Just grab my wallet, right back pocket."

Ummm, well that was awfully familiar, but if he didn't care she didn't either, or that's what she told herself. She did it very tentatively, pulling the wallet only to find it was on a chain attached to his belt loop and she had to stand extremely close to him as she rifled through the different sections of both magical and muggle money in multiple currencies. They would spend another several hours in the bedroom and Hermione would peer at Bill's corrections and privately agree with his assessment. She would pull down the proper encyclopedias and mark the pages for their little unknowing host, somehow thinking it was the least they could do for hanging out in his bedroom and drinking his colas.

She would eventually just lay on her stomach and alternate between trying to stare at Bill's ever changing facial expressions without getting noticed, or watch the game and eventually fell asleep. She woke up sometime later outside and would be horrified to find he was carrying her and was wearing the child's backpack filled with the gaming system and all of the games. "Bill, you don't have a tv or electricity. You're stealing from a child."

"I think I'll need to check them all for information." He responded, not letting her near his bounty after he set her down. He was completely unrepentant as the light caught his fang earring, "I beat the game so I won them. That's how stealing treasure works."

"That's not treasure." Oh why was he not listening to her? She was using the extra firm tone that always got Harry and Ron to do what she wanted. It did not seem to have any sort of sway with him. She was already at her bossiest level without adding in childish stomping or hexing.

"To me it's treasure." He was completely genuine, before getting excited. "I'm going to make it run on magic, Dad'll help I'm sure."

Her resolve wavered at his sincerity and her next attempt to do what was right was a mess. "Go give it back to the child, I'll take you to the store and you can pick out your own unit."

He shook his head, "That kid needs to spend more time studying, I'm doing him a favor." He winked, "Don't fret, my pet, I'll send his dad a check. These are sentimental, they're my first ones."

Somehow the mischievous and daring side that drove her nuts in the twins was attractive and non malicious in Bill, just innocent. It briefly crossed her mind that Ron had contemplated whether he or Bill had the worst end of being poor, the one who only had his uncle's second hand belongings transitionally and constantly had to give them up or the one who got them when they were even more battered. He'd said when Bill moved out of the Burrow all he had was books people had given him and a rucksack of clothes. She sighed at him, relenting at the face he was making. "You can keep it."

"Thanks for your permission." He grinned and swung it off his shoulder for a minute, "Don't worry I got something for you too."

He shoved the little dinosaur from the desk she'd been playing with at her. She took it and blushed, he'd just stolen it, but still he was giving her a present. He was completely pleased with himself, "Since you did his homework, figure you earned a reward."

"Thank you." She told him, rolling her eyes at him, but putting it in her pocket and trying not to smile to widely at him. It broke and she did smile while shaking her head, stomach fluttering.

"C'mon, my reluctant accomplice, that made me hungry. Let's go celebrate. Want Italian?"

If she pretended it was a date in her head, nobody would ever know except Ginny, who would be woken up by Bill shoving her back in their room, muttering. "Don't tell Mum I let you have wine. Go to bed, Hermione."

She would go to Ginny's bed and start to ramble at her about how Bill had ordered her food for her in Italian. Ginny would blink sleepily at her and say, "If you don't shut up and go to bed, I'll throw your precious Bill under the bus."

"-But Ginny, he forgot I was young so-" Hermione started again, then just gave a happy giggle.

"I'll tell everyone, especially Bill, about your crush. Shut up and go to sleep." Ginny threatened kicking her slightly to get her off the bed.

Hermione shut up and went to her own bed, mortified at the thought, not knowing almost even knew, including Bill. Bill who had stood in the hallway completely amused at hearing her giggling. He found her random bursts of embarrassment endearing and awfully adorable and if he sometimes did things on purpose just to see them, nobody would know. Except Sirius and Remus who wagered on how many times Bill would wink at her each meal or catch her eye and smile, just to fluster her. As the flirt, Sirius was unnervingly accurate in his predictions, much to Remus' dismay.

* * *

Grimmauld Place, Christmas 5th year

"Professor Vec' said you're a whiz at Arithmancy, wrote to see if Gringotts was still doing our summer internship program." It was said conversationally as he refilled his firewhiskey and she poured water for herself.

"I really love it, it's my favorite class so far." Part of that was the little shy glances she shared with Terry. She was more comfortable around Bill now, just still had a constant fear she would say something stupid.

"It was one of mine too." He leaned against the counter, glancing back to the living room where everyone was crammed in making what appeared to be the maximum amount of noise possible by talking over each other. He seemed to be taking a moment.

"Bill, how did you manage to get all of those OWLs?" It slipped out.

"It took a lot of time, I can tell you that." He winked and she understood, he had been like her, given a time turner.

She dropped her voice, "I had one too. How could you keep it up? I started going mad with exhaustion, took it out on poor Ron and Harry."

He shrugged, "It was brutal. I worried Charlie bad enough he wrote home to Mum and pestered McGonagall to try and get her to tell me to drop classes. She helped make some arrangements with the other professors to lighten my homework load 5th year in the subjects I'd showed proficiency in."

"That's cheating!" She protested in a squeak.

He shrugged, blue eyes twinkling at her outrage. "Nah, not like everyone else was actually writing a whole foot of parchment when told anyway. Guess which professor refused to cut me any slack?"

"Snape?" She said immediately.

"Bingo. I swear he made the homework load bigger just to spite me. Of course it could have been something I said too, I never did know when to cut my losses and shut up." He winked. "I'll send you a pamphlet on the Gringotts thing, might be worth a look for next summer. My London team is a wreck, I have to spend more time keeping my trainees alive than mapping treasure locations. Godric knows we can always use bright minds like yours."

"I'd like that." She smiled as he took a sip, heart fluttering at the compliment. She knew she was smart, but it was nice when it was appreciated and not used to tease her. "How exactly do you steal treasure?"

"Well-" He started and was cut off.

"What are you two doing in here?" Ron asked, not looking particularly thrilled as he looked back and forth between them. "Hermione, go play gobstones with Ginny, she's looking for someone to play."

"You go play gobstones, Ron. I'm learning about treasure hunting." She told him, exasperated, "Stop ordering me about."

Bill made a shooing motion at his brother who grumbled and left. Bill shook his head, "Hermione, a word of advice? All of the boys are going to be prats for the next few years of school."

"That's nothing new." She told him and he laughed.

"Oh, that's right, Miss 'I dated an International Quidditch Star'."

She blushed lightly, "We weren't-"

"Tell that to Viktor." He winked, "He wrote Fleur who wrote Harry to ask if you were seeing anyone new since your letters have been shorter."

"Fleur?" She blinked, "Fleur Delacour?"

He nodded, "Yeah she's at Gringotts, we see a lot of each other."

Hermione felt something in her chest tighten at that news, knowing first hand just how Fleur affected Weasley men and just what the tones in his voice meant. They were involved. She managed a smile. "Viktor always spoke fondly of her. He felt terrible for what happened in the maze."

"Oh she knows he was Imperiused. She does like to refer to the tournament as a giant waste of her time." She opted to refill her water and heard him leave. She took a deep breath only to look up and find Sirius had wandered into the kitchen and was eyeing her carefully. "You alright there, Hermione?"

"Just a little tired is all." She told him, still feeling that clenching sensation in her chest.

"Come with me to feed Buckbeak." He asked and she nodded, watching him grab the bottle of firewhiskey.

Once they were in the room he fed the hippogriff and casually passed her the firewhiskey, indicating her to take a sip. Hesitantly she did and felt the burn. She sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

He shrugged, "If you're used to looking. I don't think Harry, Ron or the twins have picked up on it, so you're safe from teasing at least."

"Well that's a small relief." She sighed again.

He took the bottle back and took his own swig, "Look, Bill's quite a bit older and you're still underage. I won't insult you by calling you a kid or silly little girl or whatever you're calling yourself in your head." He smiled and she cut her inside voice off, "I'm not going to tell you to get your hopes up, but I'm also telling you to not give up hope. He's clearly fond of your company and discussions, made me shift at dinner to sit next to you tonight."

"That was just to get away from the twins. They keep joking they're going to slip him new product to test." Hermione shook her head, lamenting.

Sirius shook his head, "They already did. Bill didn't make and bring Ginny or I tea when he wanted a break, just drug you off. You two have different interests than the rest of us."

"You're just calling us boring. Thanks for the cheer, Sirius." She told him genuinely meaning it, "It sounds like you've been there?"

"Me, never, but Remus and I had to give variations of that speech to James almost every day for years about Lily. Sixth year was the worst, she had a steady boyfriend that was the exact opposite of everything James was." He looked wistful for a moment. "So get out there and do your own thing." Then got a mischievous look, "Hell, date one of his brothers to make him jealous. It'll definitely work on Ron at least."

"Sirius!" She scolded him.

"Go for one of the twins. They're the most popular. Just be careful what you eat around them." He advised.

* * *

Bill Weasley's Flat, Christmas

"Harry, Hermione? Will you floo Bill that Arthur is getting released? We're heading to St. Mungo's now to collect him." Mrs. Weasley bustled off, children in tow.

She shared a glance with Harry who asked hesitantly. "Do you mind doing it? I wouldn't mind some time alone with Sirius."

"Go on, Harry. I'll just pop my head into his office at Gringotts, then get back to studying." She shooed at him, she was worried about how much time Sirius spent in Buckbeak's room.

She tried to floo Bill's office and found it locked despite it being early afternoon, slightly unsure what to do next she called 'Bill Weasley's flat' and very tentatively peeked in, calling, "Bill? Bill are you there?"

She got a pained 'Yes' in response and immediately climbed through in concern. He was laying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. "Fleur, it's fine, go back to work. It's a magical migraine and no the pain potions don't work."

Her insides twisted at the mistake and she said softly, "It's Hermione, your dad is getting released today."

"I'll be over later." He murmured and shifted uncomfortably and she realized he was shirtless, but still in his shoes. There was a shirt hanging out of what appeared to be a hamper right by the fireplace and a pile of sick next to it. She sighed, he must have barely made it to the couch when it hit. Feeling a compulsion she slipped her shoes off and moved further into the room in compassion. She might not be who he wanted, but she couldn't stand seeing him like this. She went to his kitchen and opened the icebox and poured two glasses of white wine and made a cold compress and went back over to the couch handing it to him.

"Bill, sit up and drink this." She whispered it and set about cleaning up where he'd lost his stomach after he flooed.

He did, eyeing her, "What are you doing?"

"My mum gets them too." She told him softly and perched down at the far end of the couch where his head had been, taking his wine glass away and guiding his head gently down to her lap, rather surprised at her own daring. If this were Harry and Ron, she wouldn't think twice, but this was Bill. Bill who was dating a fiercely beautiful Triwizard champion and somehow that had taken away the nervousness. He wasn't hers, he wasn't going to be, but he was in need and she gave a great scalp massage.

"Hermione-" He started, but she was already starting to slowly scrape his scalp with gentle pressure, pressing the cold compress against his forehead and his protest died away after her name. He turned to give her more access, pressing the compress into her thighs and she kept up the gentle movements, her other hand trying to work some of the giant knots out of his neck with pinching movements.

"Do you know what caused it?" She probed gently, sometimes depending on what type of trigger headache her mom had she needed to talk, sometimes it was pure pain.

"Something I ate. Damn twins." He murmured, making a relieved noise as a knot released. They fell into silence as she worked, her fingers gently massaging, softly scraping, tentatively playing with his hair and she felt him start to slowly relax, one of his hand going to cup her knee.

She wanted his pain gone so badly she felt something she'd only felt in anger or fear before, her palatable magic. This was not the anger that crackled her hair or the fear that sparked in her bloodstream and in her aura, this was something else. It drifted from her pores, misting over and around him in soft waves, blunting the pain the noise and light were inflicting him, sweeping them back to her into a heightened awareness of her surroundings. It swirled around them, a whisper of a cocoon, smoothing the stabs of pain his own magic was attacking his brain with, a ghost of a partner as their magic brushed.

She sat there even after he drifted into a light doze, running her fingers through his hair, stroking and soothing, drifting in the strange sensation of his magic touching hers. She marked the time by drinking her wine and peering around his tidy living room, eyeing the books on the shelves and his video game set up with a smile. When her fingers cramped, she pulled away only to have him curl closer, nuzzling against her, a sleeping murmur of, "Don't stop. Keeping you."

Oh, how she wished he meant that, as he bumped his head against her to get her to start again. She flexed her fingers and begin the cycle down his scalp again, one hand going to tug the couch throw over him. The rest of the world ceased to exist, there was only the drifting of her magic in and out, the silk of his hair and his steady breaths of sleep edged with tension, less and less with each drift. More and more of his own palatable magic brushing hers each time in what felt like an incredibly intimate slow dance. The moment broke with the flare of the floo and she worked to keep the magic going even as she was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore. It broke anyway, the intimacy of the moment lingering as her magic slowly disentangled from his and washed away.

He took in the scene and looked extremely thoughtful, before simply saying. "I see I've come at a bad time, may I leave a note for Bill?"

She nodded and Bill shifted on her lap, she kept her voice soft, still stroking his hair. "I'm sorry, Professor, It's his head-"

He nodded kindly to indicate he was aware of Bill's problem. "He's had them since he was young."

Parchment and quill appeared in front of him and he perched in the armchair near Bill's video game collection, before writing a quick note and sealing it. She watched him, feeling oddly exposed at what he'd seen, but even more curious. He folded his hands to indicate he was at her leisure. She fumbled for words, "I..well my magic doesn't do that. Why?"

"I think, Hermione, we've both seen that is clearly not the case. Nor is it the first time you've done it, I believe we documented something similar in your accidental magic file." He twinkled, "May I make a conjecture?"

She nodded, smoothing the edge of Bill's ear as she watched her wine glass refilled. Professor Dumbledore gave her a kind smile, "I believe we are both in the confidence of Harry, so I will not feel that it's unknown the protection his mother gave him when she died."

She shook her head, "He told us."

He nodded, "There are many ancient magics most modern wizards have forgotten the power of, Love for one, but Selflessness is another. Magic given truly with no want of anything in return is a very powerful thing, Hermione. I rather suspect that Mr. Weasley may find himself with a very strong decrease in these bouts. Just as your mother's got substantially better, attributed to a different medicine." He was very merrily twinkling at her.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that, she'd have to look back and try to remember. So simply looked down at Bill, "I truly hope so. He looked like he was in so much pain."

"Now I must be on my way. Do eat some chocolate, ancient magics can be very draining. I shall see you at the start of term." It appeared next to her.

"Thank you, Professor." She told him and looked back at Bill, smiling slightly in his sleep.

He slept for a long time and when he finally woke he looked up at her with the most gorgeous, groggy smile she had ever seen. Her stomach felt like it was full of manic pixies as he sat up, his two words seeming to come from such a deep place that it shook her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She managed as he cracked his back and headed for the bathroom. It would be very unfortunate that Ron would floo to figure out what had happened to her and find her holding two wine glasses, Bill's voice floating from the bathroom. "Seriously, Hermione you're my favorite person in the world. That was amazing."

"Bill?" Ron would ask in panicked confusion and when Bill appeared rushing down the hallway in concern Ron's tone, he was still shirtless and trying to get his belt done. Ron would turn white then red before bellowing and gesturing between him and the wine glasses, "What the fuck, Bill? We're getting Dad from the hospital and you're too busy seducing Hermione to show your face?!"

"Ron, I helped him with a headache." She tried to tell him, but Ron was having none of it. It was like Krum all over again, but worse because this definitely did not look good.

"Ron, don't jump to conclusions." Bill told him, moving into the room.

Ron was glaring daggers at her, before snapping away. "I can't even look at you. You, you..hussy."

"Ron! Don't you dare insult-" Bill started towards him in anger, wand coming out.

"I'm telling Mum." He went right back through the floo in a complete rage. They would stare at each other helplessly, Bill's voice resigned then angry. "Bloody hippogriffs. I can't believe he said that to you. He's not going to be happy by the time I'm done with him."

She could fathom a response over the hurt flashing in her at Ron's rashness and the alternate flare of a stomach flip at Bill's anger on her behalf. Bill stalked into the kitchen. The floo flared, George's head appeared, "Hullo wrongly accused lovers. Mum says Dumbledore dropped her a note and she'll handle Ron. She's off after him now."

Fred's head appeared, "She said she'll send Ginny if you need Hermione to stay overnight and do more of whatever devious acts she was doing to your broken brain."

George's head turned to listen to someone on his side, "Remus says you're to eat a bar of chocolate before you try and floo, Bill."

Bill answered, "I'll be fine, we'll be over shortly."

Fred and George's heads shared a glance, "Um, might want to wait awhile."

"-For your head's sake. Ron's yelling, Mum's yelling, Mrs. Black's yelling. Sirius is just adding to the mayhem by having Buckbeak out."

"I'll come back then and talk to Ron." Hermione placed the glasses in the sink and started towards them, angrily. How dare he call her that? If she could use her wand right now.

"That's one of the worst ideas you've ever had, Granger. We'll floo when it's all clear."

"Enjoy your time in exile."

Their heads disappeared and Hermione looked at Bill who just raised an eyebrow and she gave him a helpless look in return. "Bad timing."

"Bad timing combined with Ron's innate need to be a little shit every chance he gets. I cannot wait for him to be an adult." Bill shook his head in clear agitation and reached up to rub his shoulder.

"I'm assuming this isn't the first time he's gotten you in trouble?" She went back to the couch, she wasn't going to defend Ron, not today. "Here, need me to do the other shoulder? It didn't look comfortable how you had it jammed."

"You truly are an angel, aren't you?" He said and headed for the kitchen and refilled the wine glasses. Hermione was surprised to find that she didn't feel uncomfortable around him after, it was simply as if even Ron's outburst hadn't broken the serenity of earlier. Bill was going on, "We used to use Perce as a Ron lookout. I know Perce was more strict with you lot at school, but he was decent with Charlie and I." He handed her a glass and smirked, "Though that might be because we would drag him down with us if needed."

She laughed and he settled at her feet to eat his chocolate, get the rest of the knots worked out and have his hair played with. She listened as he explained how he'd been talking to goblins from Spain when it hit and he'd thrown up on one before he could make it home. She stopped playing with his hair at one point, "Wait. You're saying you can't go to Barcelona because you own a woman?"

He climbed up on the couch next to her, clarifying. "No, no. I'm saying I can't go to Barcelona because I offended a family by not taking their daughter as my portion of the treasure and I'd have to duel like 15 people for offending the honor of a girl I've never met."

She stuck her toes under his leg to warm them and he threw the throw over her legs, resting his arm there without a care. She wondered if this was what adult dating was like. Easily sitting around flats, talking about work and laughing or if it was merely what it might be like with Bill, whom Ginny called a big cuddler. Then she shoved it away, if it was this was how he and Fleur spent their time, not she and him curled up in his barely decorated flat. Today was the only day she would get the borrowed time of puttering around the tiny kitchen, trying to find food his stomach could handle, him reaching over her in the cabinets with ease because he kept his food high, brushing her away with his hips. For once his close physical proximity not making her blush or just reducing into a heart hammering embarrassed mess.

They would be exiled for over two hours and it two days before Fleur found two wine glasses in the sink going into a rage that made Ron look tame, especially when Bill wouldn't tell her who he had over. It would be almost two years before Charlie would ask him why he had fresh rose and ginger scented candles only to get a mumbled answer about it helping the occasional migraine. It was too private for him to share even with Charlie, how he'd laid there in pain, completely vulnerable and she had soothed it with her hands. No words to describe how the feeling of her magic brushing him in healing had reminded him of being soothed as a child by his mother, or how when his own magic had reached out to Hermione's it was a new type of intimacy he'd never shared with anyone. His dreams had been odd indeed as he floated there.

Something about the depth of the moment would shift them both, cementing Hermione's crush into something stronger and a longing for moments like that with him. For Bill, it would open his eyes to the fact he'd always considered her Ron and Ginny's little friend that needed the same mentoring and coddling they did, but she wasn't. She was his friend, his equal and deserved to be treated like the witch she was growing into.

* * *

Hogwarts Hospital Wing, End of Term

Hermione looked up as the door entered and smiled when she saw Bill coming towards their beds, carrying a vase of peonies, with two bags slung over his shoulder. "Hey you two, how are you feeling?"

"Bored out of my mind and even Hermione has run out of things to talk about." Ron said and Bill laughed.

He handed her the vase and dropped a kiss on her cheek, "Flowers for the lady. I see I'm not the first."

"Peonies are my favorite though. They're beautiful, Bill." She blushed lightly as she thanked him, ignoring Ron's eyeroll at yet more flowers showing up.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Ron cut in and Hermione wondered if Ron had ever actually apologized to Bill for implying he'd tried to seduce her.

He grinned at them, "Well presents for you two and some treasure I'd like Albus to look at from my vault. Some of it might be useful and some I just can't make heads or tails of." He turned back to Hermione, "One of your presents is the vase there. Those flowers will never wilt or any flowers you put in it."

"Everyone knows those are rubbish, Bill." Ron said looking rather moody, "The charm wears off."

"Not this one." Bill told him, he winked at Hermione. "Did the charms myself on a pretty powerful piece of treasure."

She peered at it, it was wedgewood blue with white swimming mermaids on both sides with little gems in their tails. "Bill, this is too much. Those look like real opals."

"Sure they are." He told her, before unzipping one of the bags. "Relax, Hermione. Just tell me I'm thoughtful and be done with it."

"It's not thoughtful if it's from your heaps of stolen treasure." Ron told him sulkily.

Hermione set her vase onto the little table where it would always be in her line of vision, feeling very fluttery indeed. She didn't think she'd ever change out those flowers, Bill was laying books down on her bed a mix of muggle and magical. He turned to Ron and handed him something, "You'll be telling me I'm thoughtful too."

"What's this? It looks muggle." Ron eyed the grey rectangle.

"It's a gameboy! You can play video games on it." Bill told him in excitement.

"Still going through your muggle childhood, Bill? It's been almost a year." Hermione teased him and he winked at her.

"I have to keep my floo locked to keep the twins and Charlie away from the system. Charlie was worse than I was. He stayed up all night to beat a game, yelling at the machine." He grinned and her stomach flipped hard enough that she had to press a hand to her hurt rib. "You alright?"

She nodded, "Just where I got cursed."

He passed Ron something else, "Card game for the two of you."

"Thank you, Bill. We've still got what feels like forever in here." Hermione told him trying to catch Ron's eyes to encourage him to follow suit, but he was oblivious and examining his new toys.

"So, Hermione, any big summer plans before you go to the Burrow?" Bill asked conversationally, idly reaching over and turning on the power button for Ron.

"My dad wants to do a big camping trip again." She told him, Hermione didn't mind camping, but it also got boring rather quickly.

Bill sharpened, "Muggle camping?"

She nodded and he frowned in thought, before digging around in the other bag he had and pulled something out triumphantly. He handed her what appeared to be a large walking stick and if she didn't already know about extendable bag charm she'd have been very confused. "Here, take this. It's my warding stick, it's not as good as setting real wards, but you'd set off the trace. Just keep it near you, it'll buzz if any other magical people get close."

"Thank you." She said and meant it and he smiled back at her.

"Seems to be all you're saying today. They're damn useful when you're down in a tomb and know there are rival banks hunting too or don't want to be interrupted when you're doing something complicated. Kept me from getting hexed from behind more than once. Also pretty useful if you find yourself in a hand to hand staff fight."

"Do these things happen to you often?" She somehow thought they did, Bill had run off for the most adventurous job he could find and reveled in it.

His ocean eyes were drifting with memory, a self satisfied smile on his face. "Oh yeah. Learned to staff fight from an old bedouin wizard when I was staying with him for a dig. Had my ass handed to me every night for weeks, I was so proud when I finally knocked him off his feet. He really liked breaking my ribs, but gave me that when I left."

"Don't make up stories, Bill." Ron told him, fiddling with his game.

"Who says I'm making it up?" Bill challenged his little brother.

"You and Charlie lie about everything. Don't believe a word he says, Hermione." Ron advised.

"Not about important things, just things you were too young to know about yet." Bill scolded then decided to ignore his brother. "Are you going to be camping while Viktor visits London? He's staying with Fleur and we could all hang out. Fleur doesn't really have many female friends in England and you two have so many shared interests."

The main one being you, she thought before swallowing the little flare of jealousy. He did want to hang out with her at least or for his girlfriend to. She gestured at him with her eyes towards Ron, indicating she'd like to change the topic. "I'm not sure, my dad hasn't set the dates yet. Viktor did invite my family to the exhibition game and my dad is keen on seeing quidditch in real life, but I'm not sure it's safe to take them after how the World Cup went."

"It's not, you should steer clear." Ron butted in, looking sour at the mention of Krum. "I thought you two stopped talking."

Hermione didn't say anything, but she discreetly tucked the letter back under the others and knew Bill saw it the way he suppressed a smile. Ron went on, "Hermione?"

"There's nothing wrong with keeping in touch with friends, Ron. We've been over this." She said tiredly, incredibly glad she'd not bothered to tell him about her few dates with Terry. Ron got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom with a slight stomp.

"Sorry about that." Bill said apologetically, "Didn't know it got under his skin still. If he's a fright to you after I leave, let me know and I'll sic Mum on him. She's been itching to visit every day. Still though you should come out, Fleur was talking about dancing or something."

"I'll think about it." She would, she did want to see Viktor, but not necessarily with Bill and Fleur in a club. She floundered and blushed, "Things with Viktor are well..."

"Unresolved?" Bill offered and she shook her head, trying to figure out how to phrase it and just gave up and pulled out the letter and let him scan it and see for himself. "He's still got feelings and you don't?"

"Something like that, it's been a little too hectic to focus on anything serious, which is well... you saw." Her fingers went up to trace her new scar from Dolohov, in truth she hadn't seen Viktor since the tournament and wasn't sure how she'd react or if any of it would come back.

Bill passed her back the letter and she hid it again, he looked thoughtful as he sat back. "I'll run interference for you if you come out, make sure he doesn't pressure you for more commitment." He frowned, nose crunching in a face she'd never seen him make, looking at her very protectively, but he didn't elaborate on what he was thinking about.

"Thank you." She told him as Ron headed back their way, impressed that he'd give up probably a rare fun evening with friends to make sure hers instead. She wanted to ask why he was looking at her like that, but Ron was too close, so she just let it warm her instead.

"Alright you two, heal up. I'm off to see Albus." He leaned over and kissed her cheek again in goodbye and gave Ron a slap on the back.

Ron watched him go, looking at her curiously. "Since when does Bill kiss you on the cheek?"

"Since I unbroke his brain, I now qualify for the same pecks Ginny gets." Not the kisses she wanted, not the ones that belonged to Fleur Delacour, triwizard failure but winner in the affections of Bill Weasley. She flung herself back into her pillows and rolled away from Ron, "I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

A/N: Little Hermione is growing up and Big Bill is starting to notice her as a person in her own right! Go ahead and review.


	3. 6th Year

A/N: We're up to 6th year and things are getting dicier. Still getting a touch of writer's block and waiting on edits for Shifting Tides, so we're here.

* * *

Burrow, Summer before 6th year

Hermione swiped one last coat of polish on her toes before leaning back against the tree to enjoy the last of the daylight. She'd mistimed though, Bill's voice calling, "Dinner time!"

She looked at her toes and hands and made no move to get up. She'd taken ages with them to try and get them to actually look good, Ginny was a terrible tease about imperfect nails and it niggled under her skin. "Hermione?"

"In a minute." She called back. "Just need to let my nails dry."

He came towards her from the house, "Why not a drying charm?"

"No, I like it the muggle way." She said, which may or may not be true, but she also wasn't going to point out she still had exactly three weeks until she was 17 and allowed to do magic whenever she pleased.

He looked down at her knowingly, "Want me to do it?"

"No. I really do like it the muggle way, it's how I've always done them since I was little." She tried to keep the pride from her voice and didn't do a great job of it.

"Well if we don't go to dinner, there'll be no food left. Mum wasn't expecting the twins to pop by." Bill told her, letting it go with a wink and a grin with her stupid stomach doing its familiar flip.

"You go on then, I'm not particularly hungry." She clung to her guns, she wanted dry nails and wanted to tuck that distracting stray piece of hair back behind his ear.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if debating his options then simply bent down and scooped her up. She let out a startled squeal he gave her a teasing smile. "I think I'll just deliver you to dinner."

"Put me down!" She scolded him, even as her arms were going around his neck to help stabilize his hold. Why did he always have to smell so good? It made it hard to think straight when she had to breathe him in.

"Right here? I've always wanted women to drop at my feet." He mock mused, seeming in a rather playful mood. "This was the better option, otherwise I would have summoned dinner plates for us and I rather think we would have ended up messes."

"Why can't any of you understand not everyone needs to eat a horse for dinner?" She lamented back. "Getting between a Weasley and food is a dangerous thing."

His answer was more serious than she was expecting, "We didn't have enough food during the First War, just the garden and the chickens. So many shops closed the Ministry was debating a rationing program."

"Oh." It was all she could manage, not being able to quite imagine what that would have been like for a family with so many mouths to feed. He abruptly changed course and headed for the orchard instead of the other side of the house where noises could be heard. "Bill, what are you doing?"

"You said you weren't particularly hungry and I'm in no rush to fight for a plate." He shrugged easily. "Plus, now I'm curious if I can summon one without spilling everywhere without being able to see it. That would be a fantastic trick to have."

"Beel? Beel!" Bill arms tensed around her and he turned around to face the beautiful French girl hurrying his way who stopped dead at seeing Hermione. Fleur's eyes were startled, "Beel, why are you carrying zat little geerl? Iz she 'urt?"

Hermione felt herself prickle at being described as such, Fleur's impatience pouring off of her. "Her nails weren't dry and -"

"Did you forgetz a drying charm?" It was said with the beginnings of anger. "Put her down."

"No, she didn't want a drying charm, Fleur. It's not a big deal." Bill seemed to be trying for logic, but she could feel him tensing up for a fight.

"It's ok, I'm sure they're dry enough." Hermione murmured, incredibly uncomfortable with the fact this was happening.

"No, I can see they're still wet." Bill told her, inexplicably deciding to be stubborn with both of them. He was as bad as Ron.

Fleur dropped into rapid French, unaware that Hermione spoke the language. "No. Bill, she wanted to be in your arms. She set it up. Why do you do these things to me?"

"Fleur, it's no different than if I were to carry Ginny. Why do you always overreact?" Bill shot back also in French.

"No different? Ginevra hasn't had articles written about her collection of men. I know her type-" Hermione felt herself flush with her own anger now.

"That's completely enough, Fleur." Bill's voice was sharp. "You know that wasn't true."

"Viktor thought it was and she broke his heart. She wants-"

"I said enough, Fleur. Do not have a jealous fit right now." Bill's tone brooked no argument, but Fleur seemed to be just getting started anger practically blasting out of her.

"Me? Jealous of a child that looks like that?"

Hermione had had enough said about her and decided to enter the conversation, her French was accentless from years of lessons. "It's nice to see you again, Fleur."

They both froze and Fleur glared at her, before stalking away. "We are not done, Beel."

Bill sighed, dropping back into English. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. She's… well, she gets worked up easily. I'll have her apologize to you once she calms down."

"She doesn't need to do that." Hermione offered, wondering why he would put up with it. "You can put me down now. I don't want to cause any problems."

"You're not. She got pouty that I ignored her when we came over after term ended and I talked to Ginny and Ron most of the time." Bill told her, then seemed to think he owed her some sort of explanation. "We're both in the Order and travel for work, so we don't see each other as often as we'd like. It drives her crazy if she doesn't have my undivided attention when we do get time and the Burrow is really hard for her because Mum and Gin hate her."

Then why on earth had Bill been planning on skipping dinner to sit with her and try and summon things? He was heading for the orchard again. "How are you doing with everything? I know you and Sirius were close."

She hadn't really talked to anyone about it, well she'd tried with Ron and Ginny, and they mainly talked about how devastated Harry was. She found herself wanting to talk to Bill about it, Bill was level headed and would listen. "I'm so worried over Harry, he's got so little left of his parents and sort of had flung all of that love at Sirius. You can't really talk to him though, he just yells or pushes you off by saying you wouldn't understand."

"That's Harry, how about Hermione?" He prompted gently, setting her down finally in the wide swing and sitting down next to her, gently kicking them into a rock. This was why he was skipping dinner, to make sure she was alright and she felt a happy glow at the realization.

She looked at her hands, "I miss him, but it's all twisted up. I feel guilty for letting us rush in, we'd told Snape and didn't wait for news. I just keep thinking about what I could have done differently to stop us from going or save us while we were in there. I couldn't even duel well enough to be a real help. Harry had to do it all by himself. Again."

"This may not change anything, but I don't think going to save someone you care about should ever make you feel guilty. Sirius did the same for you all." He squeezed her shoulder, "And not being able to duel a Death Eater who's murdered quite a few people isn't anything to be ashamed about at your age. Especially given the sporadic education you've been getting in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You all shouldn't have had to teach yourselves."

"We made such a mess of that and I feel terrible about that too, it was all my fault that Dumbledore had to leave. I'm the one that wrote the name on the paper." She felt tears almost threaten and pushed them away. She was not going to cry in front of him, not this man who was probably going to get himself screamed at all night for taking the time to check in on her.

"No guilt over that either. That's on Dumbledore and the Order, we tried to get a member to accept the post, but before we could decide who after the Board of Directors refused to rehire Remus we scrambled. The Ministry quickly made the decision in the middle of the night and appointed Umbridge." She frowned at his words, glancing at the regret in his ocean eyes at how everything had played out. She wondered who he went to when he needed to talk, she knew most of his younger siblings ran to him for advice.

"I didn't know any of that. Your Mum is so strict on telling us as little as possible." She kicked them again and he lifted one of her hands to get a better look at her nails and her stomach did it's usual happy flip when he didn't let go of her hand, instead giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Nice color with your tan. Mum's protective and right to be, but I think we've moved onto an open door policy now. Or at least I have, Sirius had the right of it. Keeping you all in the dark of it when you're on the front lines just as much as we are clearly didn't work." He shook his head, "Have you told your parents any of what's going on?"

She shook her head, "Not really, they think I was in a school accident like second year. They don't get the Prophet either, they unsubscribed after Rita wrote that horrible article about me that Fleur was referencing."

He winced, before looking thoughtful, "Perhaps you should let them know they need to be a little more aware of their safety? It's not that they could do anything, but we can make sure they have a phone number to get in touch with the Order if they see anything suspicious."

"I'll think about it, I'm afraid if they have any more contact with the magical world, they'll try and pull me from it." She sighed, "Professor McGonagall said she would make sure the house and business had a few protections added, but I couldn't feel any when I was home."

He nudged her shoulder, "That would be my fault, if it's got a big magical tag in a muggle neighborhood it would be a beacon. Their office looks terrifying by the way, your dad didn't have time to explain what he does."

She laughed, then paused. "Wait, you met my dad? He didn't mention it."

"Well, it seemed more polite to tell them I was a wizard setting wards up over just breaking in. I don't think I gave him my first name, he just immediately asked if I was a Weasley." He tugged his hair. "He said you'd barely come out of your room and asked if you would be safer with us if we were having to take protective measures. I don't think they're as clueless as you want to think, Hermione." He reasoned logically, scolding her lightly.

"They already know a little bit about the blood tensions after we ran into the Malfoys one year at the platform. My dad didn't really know how I was being insulted, but made people stare by loudly asking Mr. Malfoy what the bloody hell was wrong with him to be picking on a little girl. He was being difficult and my mum just turned it into a complete scene. The Malfoys very quickly left, you could say they fled." She ended rather smugly and Bill grinned back at her. Maybe she'd write a letter or go home for the last few days before term. She gave him a smile and a concession, "Maybe they'd be able to handle a little more information."

He gave her a half smile, imagining the sight. "That's my girl. As strong willed as you are, I figured you got it from someone." Her heart did that familiar flip at his wink, why hadn't she just grown out of this crush? Why couldn't he just do something wrong and she could just suddenly see the flaws? No, he had to tease her and defend her against his crazy girlfriend and then listen to her problems. She wished she just still fancied Seamus and he could blow up her caldron again and she'd be done with it.

She'd held her silence long enough that he asked, "Hungry yet?"

"You go on." She told him, not particularly wanting to sit there and get glared at.

He just took out his wand with a grin, "Let's give this a try. _Accio Fred's plate."_

The levity broke and she laughed, imagining Fred having no idea what was going on and accusing George. It came flying around the corner, Fred confusedly running behind it trying to catch pieces of chicken. Bill cracked up beside her, "Sorry, Fred! We're trying to see if we can summon dinner plates to eat over here. It's right tricky."

"Roger that." He called and grinned, "I'll make another. Try a bubble charm? Do Ron's next, it's full and he's being a fool since he's sitting next to Fleur and she keeps blasting him."

Bill threw him a thumbs up and Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's truly embarrassing around her. We had to take different routes to class after he tried to ask her to the Yule ball."

Bill shook his head, "She's doing it to get under Mum and Ginny's skin."

"Does it make you jealous when she does that?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself as summoned Ron's dinner plate.

He answered as they waited for it to come swerving around the house, "No. If you're going to date girls that look like Fleur you can't be the jealous type or you'd spend all of your time dueling people."

Insecurity flared in her and her stomach dropped, Bill dated girls that looked like Fleur, girls that everyone wanted. He always had and always would. He was still talking though, "You know that though, Krum was all set to fight Harry over you."

"Well, that was different. Viktor and I had a more-" This plate seemed to be in worse shape, food smashed all around inside the bubble.

He laughed at it, then looked over at her and stared at her until she felt uncomfortable, eyes searching hers and examining her features as if he'd never seen it before. "When's the last time you really looked at yourself in a mirror, Hermione? You got through your awkward stage and came out a swan."

She blushed down to her toes, too flustered to even thank him while he decided on his next target, his next words random. "I hope Charlie gets out of his awkward stage someday, he's still convinced if he tries hard enough he can grow just a bit more. He's not even short, just not freakishly tall like some of us."

Another plate came at them and this one seemed most successful. He grinned at it, "Oh, looks like a sticking charm works a little better. Should I apologize to George, you think?"

It was followed by a marching Mrs. Weasley, gravy all over her and peas in her hair. "William Weasley, stop it right now! You're ruining dinner. If you want food, you will eat it at the table just like everyone else."

"Yes, Mum." He obediently said, voice trembling with mirth.

"Oh Hermione dear, would you like me to bring you a plate? Do you need another hot water bottle to help your aches?" She asked, shoving gravy off of her face before glaring at Bill, "Is this why you're acting like you're six?"

"Laughter is the best medicine." His face was starting to break from his effort not to grin and she jabbed her knee into his.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be fine." She was struggling not to giggle and felt a pinch to her back in return, she couldn't look at Bill otherwise she would lose it. He managed to get a silencing charm up as his mother walked away and caught Hermione's eye and for the first time since Sirius died, Hermione really and truly laughed. She laughed so hard she cried, head bumping into his shoulder as she imagined what everyone else at the table must look like and had a stray thought that Sirius would fully approve. He was no better, throwing his arm around her and chortling without restraint.

"Just once more?" She choked out. "For Sirius?"

His wand flicked, but he couldn't quite get the charm out right because he was still laughing. There was a large sound of yells and crashing and as the tablecloth flew around the side of the house Hermione fell off the swing, her stomach clenching in giggles as she clutched at his leg from the ground. Which is how a very very displeased Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, united for once in their sheer rage at him, found the two of them and began screaming at him, his mother waving a serving spoon in her fury. He advised her still laughing, "Run for it, Hermione."

She wouldn't know the incident with Bill would be the catalyst for Fleur to begin giving him ultimatums to get engaged or break up, terrified of losing him to someone he could laugh with in a way he didn't with her. How she would wheedle, even offer to go stay at the Burrow to really try to get to know his mother.

* * *

Hermione yelped as she woke up, someone stumbling over her. "Who's there?"

Oh Godric, it was Bill's voice. He smashed onto her again trying regain his footing, "Sorry, sorry."

"Hermione." She managed completely choked as he smashed her again, throwing the cloak off of her while still trying to catch her breath from where he had slammed his boot and all of his weight onto her.

"Are you ok?" He bent down, lighting his wand. "What are you doing here?"

He pushed her hand away from where she was clutching her side, hand running along her ribs to check for breaks, she shoved it away completely embarrassed at the fact she was in her smallest pair of pajamas, "Sleeping." She let out a gasp, why did he have to be wearing combat boots? "What are you doing here?"

"Let me see where I hurt you." He shoved her hand away, one hand going back to brush her tank top, the other waving his wand. "I'm patrolling, you're supposed to be in your dorm. Not sleeping on the library floor."

She ignored his scolding, pushing his wand away and sitting up, finding she could breathe better. "I'm fine."

"Why are you sleeping here?" He demanded, frowning at his wand. "I think I cracked a rib. I need to lift your shirt."

"Absolutely not." She scuttled backwards from him, causing the hand on her ribs to get a little more familiar with her anatomy.

He held up his hands and sat back on his haunches. "Sorry, sorry wasn't thinking. I only know dig healing. Let me take you to the hospital wing."

His eyes flicked downwards from her face and stayed long enough she flushed, flinging her arms over herself. He looked away, the tips of his ears turning a guilty red and he swallowed. "Are you overdoing it on studying?"

She shook her head, trying not to worsen her flush. "It doesn't matter."

He gave her an intense look and her insides somersaulted as he gestured to the closest table and rose,"No! Not there, nobody can use that table."

He glanced at it and looked thoughtful, "Why are you sleeping near it then?"

"Because it's cursed." She told him, she'd tried to sit there a few times and just felt like someone was watching her so intensely she'd had to leave. It seemed everyone had the same reaction, part of why she'd chosen this hidden away spot near it. Nobody bothered it but first years who didn't know any better.

His face went from thoughtful to sheepish, "It's not cursed, pet. It's my old table." He was running his fingers underneath the edges, "There. Forgot to undo the rune when I left."

"What are you on about?" She asked him as he casually flipped the table, heedless of the noise. He grinned at seeing whatever he was looking for and flipped it back.

He winked at her, "I got agitated when other people had my table and when I checked out a book on curse breaking I tried a rune: ghost on ghost. Just makes everyone uncomfortable so I would always have my spot."

"Bill, that's-" She began to scold, how dare he do that to a library table?

"Awesome, I know." He cut her off. "Give me your bag, let me show you what else this baby can do."

Horrified and curious she did, Bill had ruined proper library property. He peeled off his zipup, passing it to her as she took it, "You've got goosebumps." She slipped it on, her insides twirling at his body warmth and how nice it smelled. It crossed her mind that he might be doing it to not look at her like that again and she wanted him to, she was of age, he was of age.

"See I was taking so many classes I didn't want to waste time with trivial things, so I made a ton of shortcuts. I swear to study." He tapped his wand and she felt the rest of the library feel like it melted away as the lines appeared on the table, the small astronomy map and potions conversions drawn directly on it. He grabbed at a small pile of stuff, "Guess I left that there. Wonder if the chocolate's still any good."

"Doubt it." Hermione offered, peering closer at what he'd done. "Is there a silencing charm up?"

"A small one, I made it so I could listen to the wireless without bothering anyone else." He grabbed her hand and shoved it on a little knob. "Here's the tuner."

He was still grinning as he threw her books on the table and tapped his wand at it, "Lessons learned."

Her books disappeared, sinking downwards into the top. He smiled up at her, "You don't have to shelve them or anything. You just swear to study and then hide them." He ran a hand over it like it was a familiar friend and Hermione took a seat, stomach flipping that he understood what having your own library space meant, that it had been so important to him he'd done all of this. Why couldn't he have been closer in age? They could have studied together at this table for hours, talked about which reference to use and always walk back to the common room together. His eyes were happy as he peered back at her, "Let me burn off my rune and you can have it. All the work is done. It's even got auto spelling correct and anti-cheating charms built in so nobody can copy your work."

Her insides were melting and fluttering like mad at the fact he'd loved learning just as much as she did. Her voice was soft, almost choked. "I'd…I'd like that."

"Bugger, can't see." A bunch of lights came out of his wand and hovered. He flipped the table again and zapped off his rune, redid it to recognize her, she watched in a giddy fashion as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and started to carve her initials under his to indicate ownership just as you would write your name in a book.

"There." He was smiling as he pocketed his knife then flipped it, looking at her for a long moment. His face dropped, his voice gentle as he motioned for her to sit down. "You've been crying. Hermione, what's wrong?"

This was absolutely not something she wanted to talk to Bill about. She snapped out of fantasy land and back into reality. He did not need to hear about the problems of a seventeen year old, Bill did things like parlay with goblins by day and take dangerous Order shifts at night. He was beyond the world she knew. "Nothing."

He looked her over, "Why are you trying to sleep here?"

"Saves time." She told him in a rather clipped fashion, looking away from him, hoping he would let it go.

He didn't. "Is it about a boy?"

"No."

"Are you getting called names again? Because I can-"

"I'm rowing with Ron and Ginny at the moment." She cut him off, not wanting to talk, but not wanting to sit there and listen to him conjecture at how pathetic her life was. She couldn't show her face in Gryffindor tower right now, there were no friends and Cormac was always lurking to offer another disastrous stroll.

He frowned, tracing something on the table. "You and Ginny always get along."

"She overheard me telling Harry that I thought we had better options for a reserve chaser than her boyfriend." Ginny would get over it by tomorrow, but for today she was agitated. Hermione privately thought it was more with herself for agreeing with the statement. She and Dean were already a mess and Ginny was hoping quidditch would help them get stabilized again.

"He's muggleborn, right? Likes football? Or is that the last one?" Bill asked, trying to place who she was talking about.

"Dean, yeah he's a nutter for football." She nodded, she did feel terrible about it, but she'd watched enough quidditch practices to know Dean was still unsure on his grip if he had an unexpected toss at him.

Bill shrugged, "They're not doing well anyway, Gin wrote that she's constantly aggravated with him. What's going on with Ron?"

"Nothing big. Just the usual." She tried again, avoiding his eyes, she really didn't want to talk about this with Bill. In her eyes Bill would never have done what Ronald was doing, would never be so emotionally unaware and inconsiderate. She was mad at Harry too, for not condemning him and just trying to be everyone's friend in the middle.

He didn't say anything for a long moment before settling on, "Tell me. I was a sixteen year old male once and can probably give you some insight."

She made the mistake of catching his serious ocean eyes and found herself spilling out what she'd only told Ginny. "He forgot Lavender's birthday and needed a gift. I'd gotten these pretty pearl earrings at Christmas that didn't have a sender and Ron wanted to borrow them."

Bill's face went dark."You didn't?"

She shook her head, "No. Ginny wouldn't let me and we all had a horrible row about it this morning. Ginny's not talking to Ron either." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, fingering the earrings she'd put on just to spite Ron. "He said awful things. I'm not being a good friend or helping him because I despise 'his Lav'." Tears threatened, "He said I bought them for myself to make him jealous."

"Dammit, Ron." Bill's voice was sharp, "Don't let him talk to you like that."

She looked at her lap after a glance, he looked rather furious. Her was voice tentative with a tiny amount of hope rising, "Do you know who they're from? Ginny thinks it was Viktor, but he's not shy about presents."

He shifted, reaching for her wrist, for where the bracelet he'd picked out for her used to be. He dropped it abruptly at seeing nothing there and a glance at his face showed a conflict of emotions she couldn't read. His voice was controlled as he glanced at her other wrist where the bracelet from her parents was, "The earrings were from me. I got them to match your coming of age gift." His voice got very British formal, "Sorry if it wasn't to your taste."

"Bill-" She started and faltered, unsure what to say. She had read so much into those hours spent with him picking it out, her heart going crazy at the unexpected Hogsmeade trip that had felt very much like a date until Fred and George showed up to help celebrate her birthday in a manner they deemed proper. Which was getting her smashed. "Why didn't you send a note?"

"Fleur would've flipped that I did a Christmas present without her." His answer was clipped, "Look, Hermione I don't know why my brother is such an idiot or says the things he says, but I'll handle it."

"I don't need anyone to handle Ron for me, thank you very much." She snapped, anger starting to flare in her. She was not some damsel who needed a man to talk to for her.

"I'm not letting him grow up to be a fool." Bill snapped back, his eyes going back to her empty wrist.

"Bill," She started seeing the distinct hurt swirling with other emotions, she lied. "I had to take it off, I was playing with it too much in class."

His face was tight, "Ginny wrote that Ron and Harry were hassling you about your notes going down hill because you were distracted. I thought you were stronger than that. They shouldn't tell you what jewelry you can and can't wear."

Anger flared in her, she hadn't taken it off because they'd whined, she'd taken it off because Bill had gotten engaged and she couldn't look at the damn bracelet and daydream anymore. There was no future for Bill and Hermione, there was nothing but buried girlish dreams. She'd cried over it and found herself angrily lashing out at him before she could stop it, "Isn't that exactly what men do when they propose?"

It was his turn to look away, guilt all over his face and it clicked, the knowledge locking in and she suddenly understood. Bill knew. He'd always known about her crush. His voice was kind, apologetic even. "When you're older, you'll see there's a lot more to relationships than what meets the eye. Enjoy your time now where dating is still puppy love and just means Hogsmeade weekends and the fun of sneaking into empty classrooms."

She wanted to snap at him to point out that Fleur had gotten up to a whole ton of that when she was at Hogwarts, but it died in her throat. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and ashes filled her mortified mouth. She mechanically took off his light jacket, not wanting it to touch her anymore. Her words sounded high and insincere even to her own ears. "I'm sorry, I forgot to congratulate you." On your non-puppy love engagement, "The proposal sounded lovely."

"Oh, that's completely made up." It slipped out before he could stop himself and he winced. He retied his hair while she messed with her new table, her fun consolation prize, to try and hide the fact her insides were being stabbed with a hot poker as she retrieved her books. "Honestly? I'm just as bad as Ron, Fleur said she wanted jewelry for her birthday and since we were at a Gringotts gala we went to glance at the goods for sale. She picked out an engagement ring, put it on and started to make a fuss. I didn't want a huge scene so I just bought the damn thing. We were already living together anyway."

She couldn't even look at him, that was worse in a way. Bill, who she'd always thought of as strong and steady had gotten engaged to avoid being embarrassed around his coworkers. Her words were choked as she rose, "You should propose properly."

He muttered something that sounded an awful lot like he would if Fleur learned to behave herself. There was nothing left to say here, nothing to undo the damage of her broken heart. The veil had finally lifted, Bill was not the perfect man she'd thought he was for so long, not the extremely good looking and incredibly clever curse breaker who treated her like a friend. He was flawed, his traitorous and cowardly heart didn't beat for hers, she was a mere footnote in his life. To him she was a just cute childish distraction with her puppy love crush. Her words were clipped as she bent down to adjust her pillow, "I should get some sleep."

"You're not sleeping here." His tone had no room for disagreement, "It's completely unsafe."

"I don't care." She shot back.

"Well I do. You're going back to your dorm. Dumbledore isn't here tonight and I'm not letting you sleep in the library like a coward." He nudged her to the side and started to pack up her things while she stood there completely incensed at his comment.

"I'm not a coward." It was said hotly, angrily.

He just raised an eyebrow at her. "How exactly would you describe what you're doing?"

"Being practical." She snapped angrily, "I don't need to row with all of Gryffindor today."

He threw her bag over his shoulder, passed her the cloak and banished the pillow. He put his hand on her back to start propelling her out. She dug her heels in, still completely mortified that he knew. He knew and she couldn't stand it. She wanted him to go away, she wanted to fling a memory modification charm at him to save herself from this complete embarrassment. "I'm not going."

"You are and I'm going to charm the library so nobody can sleep here when they're being ridiculous." His voice was light and teasing. It didn't matter, the words stung like needles. He thought she was a ridiculous little school girl and wasn't she? With her daydreams of him, with having feelings for a man so far out of her reach he might as well be on a different planet. For her it hadn't been as simple as the crushes she had, not the blind admiration she'd held for Lockhart, not the sweet nervousness of dating Viktor or her slowly grown admiration of Ron and the burning anger that came from him dating Lavender. She had felt more for him and now it was gone, leaving her heart on a pyre in its wake.

She had to get away from him and only pride kept her from tears, only that Gryffindor courage helped her push her shoulders back and walk out of the library with any sense of dignity. He was the coward with the way he'd gotten engaged. Bill was chatting at her, "Ron will come around, Hermione. They won't even last to Easter, there's very few Hogwarts relationships that ever make it to summer. I guess Charlie and Tonks are the only couple I knew that made it and they were constantly breaking up and making up."

Tonks who Ginny was hoping Bill would leave Fleur for. Hermione just hoped he went back to Egypt and stayed there. Her voice was stiff, "I didn't know they went together."

"Oh yeah, for years. Charlie took it real bad when she finally did leave him for good." He grimaced, "Tonks was real sweet and went to Romania for the final blow and I had to go for the aftermath."

She wondered if Charlie had felt like this when it happened. If he'd looked at the floor and seen his heart shattered across it, every moment that he'd treasured glittering like a pieces of broken glass. She wondered if Charlie had taken the glass half full road and been happy he'd had the time or if he'd been able to hate her. She wanted to lock herself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and sob her guts out, wanted firewhiskey, wanted to be hexed into oblivion. She wanted anything to not be walking with him with her ashen insides knowing she'd been made a fool. Wanted anything to not have to look back on their interactions and see how he'd humored her, had lowered his discussions of advanced magic to what she could handle, had responded to her letters, had winked at her when he caught her staring.

"I'm back at my tower."

"I'm making sure you go to bed." He told her, his face unreadable. He covered whatever he was feeling with a grin, "Besides I never got to see a girls' dormitory while I was here, I'm curious."

"You can't get in." She argued, reaching for her bag and found he was holding it hostage.

"Oh, sure he can. He's old enough to control himself." Lady Violet interrupted. "Coming to the castle and not even bothering to say hello to someone you saw for seven years, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm sorry, Lady Vi, I was going to stop by later." He reached out and tickled her cheek and Hermione found herself wished he'd done that just once with her when he'd been so gently letting her crush on him. She smashed out the thought.

Lady Violet pouted at him, "I always liked you. Oooh, are you two secretly dating? Always both with your heads in books, barely ever stopping to chat. You'll do well."

Hermione wanted to throw up.

Bill opened his mouth to say something and she just couldn't stand to hear whatever it was and choked out the password. Lady Violet swung forward slightly outraged, "Well you don't have to be so rude about it. It was an innocent question."

Her night managed to get even worse, there was a familiar voice as she went through the portrait hole, "Won-Won. You're so funny."

Bill tugged her still for a moment as he came in behind her, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I'm never calling him anything else." He winked and this time her stomach didn't flip or twist. "Won-Won, you're out of bed after hours."

There was noise and Ron popped out from behind the tapestry, hiding the alcove popular for trysts. "What are you doing here, Bill?"

Lavender couldn't stop herself from peeking either, trying to stay hidden, but was startled enough to say, "Hermione?"

Bill gave Ron a pointed look that said Order as if his completely black fighting garb didn't. His lie was smooth as he motioned them to come out. "Astronomy tutoring."

"Hermione doesn't need tutoring." Ron said hotly and Lavender nodded as she slipped out, straightening her shirt.

Bill shifted and passed her everything he'd been carrying. "No she doesn't, but she wanted to know how the stars look farther East this time of year with Mars and Venus both out."

She nodded at his words, blindly saying. "I couldn't get a clear look at Coronis in class."

Why, why did she have to use a constellation of love? Bill gave her a gentle look and pecked her cheek, "Off to bed with you girls. Ron, come for a walk with me?"

"I'm sleepy." Ron yawned too and started to head for his own staircase.

She went with Lavender, glancing back to see Bill's very stern face. "Ron."

"Bill, don't." She scolded at the anger there, the last thing she wanted was Bill acting like her older brother on top of everything else. His eyes snapped to her, grazing her in a way that she once would have mistaken for want.

Ron's voice rose, "Don't look at her like that."

Lavender's voice was an excited whisper as they climbed the stairs, "He's very attractive."

"Yes." Hermione coldly agreed with her.

Lavender noticed, her voice hesitant as she offered an olive branch. "Can we do the Astronomy essay together? Professor Sinistra gives extra points if you bring the divination aspects in on the stars. I can help you with that if you'll check my numbers?"

Hermione hesitated, trying to listen to the low voices of the brothers. Lavender touched her arm, "Without Ron? You know how I am about my numbers problem."

Yes, Hermione did know that gossipy Lavender was intensely private about her learning challenges when it came to seeing numbers backwards. "Sure. Tomorrow night works."

"Is there something going on with you two?" Lavender tried even more gently as they hit their landing.

"No. He's engaged." She tried to hang on and failed, the last word coming out strangled.

"Oh, Hermione." She abruptly got yanked into a hug, "I'm sorry."

She burst into tears and unable to stop them let Lavender shuffle her into their dorm and onto her bed, calling for Parvati to grab the chocolate. They weren't close by any means and embarrassed as she was, there was some relief in watching Parvati set all of his letters on fire, a sick catharsis in watching her crush burn away just as surely as her heart had. She was grateful they stayed with her until she sobbed herself to sleep. Even more grateful upon waking up and finding someone had brought her breakfast and she managed a tiny smile at the scrawled note on the napkin 'His earring is stupid.'

She'd never know Bill and Ron heard her start crying and ended up rowing over it. She let his old table stay cursed and avoided that portion of the library. When he wrote to her she never opened his letters, just shoved them in her bag until she could throw them in the fire and watch them burn. She'd never know that Bill had been so conflicted over his growing feelings that he'd tried to banish her from his mind and failed miserably because he had a traitor heart.

* * *

Final Hogsmeade Weekend, 6th year

"Why aren't you ready?" Ginny demanded as she marched into her dorm.

"I'm not going." Hermione said, not bothering to glance up from her book. "Somebody should be here so Harry's not stuck alone."

"That's bollocks. Harry will be in detention all day. You're coming to Hogsmeade." Ginny started going through her trunk.

"I don't want to go, Ginny." She told her firmly and turned the page.

Ginny held up her green dress in response, "Yes, you are. Who's going to keep Dean and I from fighting? He says Seamus thinks you're bashing cute."

"I don't want to date Seamus." Hermione tried to argue as the dress hit her in the face. "Besides, I can't go. I turned down-"

"That hot seventh year Ravenclaw, which was completely mental of you, by the way." Ginny grabbed boots and gave her a grin, "Don't worry, I fixed it for you. Told him you'd been hit by a hallway hex and was just out of sorts. You're meeting him at the Three Broomsticks at one."

"Ginny!"

"What? He's quidditch captain and can I reiterate how hot he is?" Ginny was unrepentant as she grabbed her book away, "Go get dressed."

"I hate you sometimes." Hermione told her as she obediently rose, knowing Ginny was going to hassle her until she went and that it would be downright rude to stand him up.

When they got out of the carriage with Ron she was completely startled to see Bill lounging against a pillar with a lolly in his mouth. He kissed Ginny on the cheek, slapped Ron on the back and pecked her cheek tentatively. She made no move to return the gesture, knowing it was childish, but was too overwhelmed by the distinct scent of him and the cherry lolly. Her words were still filled with the jolt of seeing him, "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at at the abruptness, "Hogsmeade detail. Where's Harry?"

"Detention with Snape." Ron made a face, "Snape's being a right git, taking all of Harry's Saturdays. He's even making him miss a quidditch match."

"McGonagall is furious over it." Ginny added, before lighting up slightly. "I'm going to play seeker!"

"Have you told Charlie? He'll be thrilled." Bill said as they all fell into step and she hated feeling his eyes on her, searching.

"He's written me tons of plays." Ginny confirmed. "Actually, I don't think he can be doing his job. He's writing me, Harry and McGonagall and the owls are coming at such strange hours."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Charlie and quidditch. I still don't get why he didn't go pro. Could've played for England."

Bill shrugged, "Because Charlie knows he's a terrible loser and drove himself mad trying to win the House Cup. You know how he gets." He pulled his lolly out to glance at his progress, waved it around in a general offer before popping it back in at no takers, "He still gets to fly with the dragons, which is what matters to him."

"He loves dragon quidditch, plus he plays in the Romanian pickups. Hates that he gets stuck with keeper a lot." Ginny informed them happily. "Oh Bill, look! You haven't seen the little snitch necklace they sent me for good luck."

Hermione smiled, Ginny loved getting presents more than anyone she knew, didn't matter if it was jewelry or something as small as a pack of tissues, Ginny just freaked in excitement at getting to unwrap anything. She privately thought the unexpected gift and the resulting good mood for over a week was the only reason her and Dean's bickering had taken a break. She tuned back in to Ginny's chatter, "-And he said if I catch the snitch he'll take me up on a dragon."

"That's just rude." Ron interrupted, "I don't get bribed for being a good keeper, now do I?"

"You're erratic and he's not your friend." Ginny said bluntly, before pausing, "Well, maybe they should bribe you. I'll write and fix it, Ronniekins."

"Don't call me that."

"Then stop acting like a child."

She accidentally caught Bill's eye and he rolled his at their antics as they came upon the quidditch shop. Ginny and Ron still lightly bickering as they went in. She didn't follow them, there was nothing in that store for her. Bill paused at the entrance and looked at her. She shooed him and headed off, "I'm going to the bookstore."

She was surprised when he fell into step with her a few paces later, his explanation light. "You're under protective detail. It's not just Harry we care about."

Nice to know he at least did his job, she supposed, kicking at her stomach's little flitter, like a used snitch with broken wings. "Oh."

Bill was eyeing her intensely. "Are you ok? You sent the book back and-"

"I've just been really busy with school." She cut him off, not wanting to go into why she wasn't writing him back. Not wanting to go into the fact he was the reason she'd taken to writing Viktor longer letters and had blindly agreed to stroll with Cormac to get him off her mind.

"Please don't patronize me, Hermione. Ginny said you've been in a funk." He tossed his lollipop in a bin and gave her a deep look.

"Ginny should keep her big mouth shut." Hermione said exasperated. She dreaded when Ginny got post because Bill had been trying to pester her through Ginny's mail as well. She just wanted to be left alone. "What's new with you?"

He looked upset for a moment, then hid it away. "Nothing much."

"Bill?" She asked tentatively, she might not want to care for him, but as much as it hurt she did. In a purely platonic fashion.

He glanced around and said, "Do you want tea?"

She nodded at the look on his face and let him pull her into Madam Puddifoot's. Embarrassed, she looked around and spotted her one pm date snogging his face off. Bill caught her glance, "Like him?"

"Ginny arranged for me to meet him later on a date. Not happening now." She informed Bill and let him order their tea, rather surprised at how many sweets he requested. His teeth were going to rot.

"Don't bother with it." He shrugged, "Guys are terrible at that age or at least I was. Got myself dumped left and right."

"I can't believe anyone would dump you." It slipped out against her will. She hated that her heart ached at seeing him, hated knowing this was just a way for him not to be bored, that talking to her was just a mission to him.

" If you want references the Ravenclaws my year and the year above started a 'Bill's a bad boyfriend' club." He looked off, remembering, "Think I got myself dumped four times sixth year."

"How did you manage that?" She asked, wondering if Bill was similar to Ron.

"Hadn't figured out when to cut my losses and stop arguing yet." Bill grinned, "Got myself dumped in class while we were learning aggression charms." He dropped a wink, "She even slugged me."

Godric, why did he have this pull to make her want to orbit him like the sun? It burned and hurt to see him wink and know it was completely nonchalant on his side. She glanced around again, trying to keep her voice casual. "I'll keep that in mind." She managed a bit more conversation, "Glad to see Luna's here with someone."

He glanced around and having no idea what Luna looked like, gave a helpless shrug. "So a ton of school?"

She nodded lamely, trying to shift the subject off her lie. Might as well torch her insides and get it over with. "What's new with you? The wedding is set for August right?"

The tea and sweets came at the moment and conversation was stalled, she watched him eat sweet after sweet as she fixed his tea and her own. His voice was tight, "Doubtful. Thanks." He sipped his tea appreciatively, voice steady. "I moved out."

That ember of hope lying under the ashes was trying to flare in her and she smashed at it, sipping her own tea. "I'm sorry to hear that. So you're back at the Burrow?"

He shook his head, "Godric, no! Nobody knows yet, so please keep it to yourself. I'm at Shell Cottage, recently bought it off my aunt." He fiddled his tea cup, "We think distance might help us reconnect. Or at least stop fighting so much that she keeps kissing other people." Another gulp of tea to try and cover just how unsettled he looked, "Shell's by the sea, great for swimming."

"I don't know how to swim." She told him dumbly, feeling a weird cold settle over her at not having any idea what to say to him about his relationship problems and not wanting to help, "I can keep my head up, but that's it."

He frowned at her, picking up her plate and began filling it with sweets. "We'll have to fix that. I'll teach you."

The last thing she wanted was Bill freaking Weasley teaching her to swim, shirtless with his sexy tattoo sticking out while she floundered about trying not to drown and he mooned over his wayward fiancee. "That's ok. I'm planning on taking classes this summer, the town over has a pool."

"I'll teach you, I've got a beach." He said it again, more firmness in his voice before he stole a sweet he'd just put on her plate.

What was she supposed to say? Viktor had tried, but the lake had been cold even with warming charms and she'd been so flustered at him helping hold her she'd just been unable to focus. Was she supposed to tell him that Draco Malfoy had watched a lesson and taunted her mercilessly until Viktor found out and put a stop to it? She pushed her thoughts away. "I think the lessons will do."

"You should learn both muggle and magical." He told her lightly, making a very Molly Weasley motion for her to start eating. "Get some before I really get going."

"Probably." She picked idly at a shortcake for something to do, not knowing what to say. Everyone around them was kissing and she was stuck at a table with an unavailable man who was very much in love and stuck in a cracked relationship. A man she'd once blindly adored and now looked at with a strange mix of want, broken dreams and humiliation. She glanced away from his gentlemanly efforts, forcibly reminding herself that Bill was a prat. Scolding herself that he'd always known about her crush and just encouraged it for his own amusement, heedless of any affect it might have on her.

"You've got learn to swim through riptides if you're ever going to ocean swim." Bill started chatting at her, refilling her tea as she avoided looking at him.

"Oh, there's Cormac." He was walking in and lit up at his name, making a beeline for her, abandoning his friends.

"I knew you'd come around, darling." He greeted, kissing her right on the lips and she tried not to flush at the presumption. This was a terrible situation and she had to decide if she wanted to deal with avoiding Cormac or Bill. One was a squid and the other had too much awkwardness.

She made her excuses and almost ran for the bathroom in a panic. In desperation she took her very fist WWW product, half a nosebleed nougat she'd confiscated. She stayed in the bathroom, panicking worse because she didn't have the antidote and was completely light headed when Bill started banging on the door asking if she was alright. She was swallowing her own blood as he flung it open and his concerned ocean eyes were the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

When she came to in the hospital wing Fred was tying balloons to her wrist joking that he couldn't lose her in a crowd that way. He'd completely monopolize the attention to where both Bill and Cormac simply left. When Bill sent her get well peonies she wrote him a thank you note and when he wrote back her heart revealed itself as a traitor to her, showing it's true loyal colors to one Bill Weasley. She read it and it was Parvati that found her laying on her bed, ashes and embers floating down from the burning letter onto her tears.

* * *

6th Year, Battle of the Astronomy Tower

The Death Eaters started fleeing and Hermione's dueling partner took off at run, she looked around and saw someone on the floor, covered in blood. She ran over dropping down as Tonks threw a stretcher from her wand, "Get him to the hospital wing."

Tonks took off after the Death Eaters and Hermione's heart dropped, stomach clenched at seeing Bill. Her voice was shrill, "Bill? Bill?"

He groaned in response and she flung her wand, getting him onto the stretcher and started running with it levitating, finding Ginny falling into step, grabbing Bill's hand. "Bill? Bill? Oh Bill, please be alright."

She grabbed his other hand, to help guide the stretcher down the stairs, his hand slippery with blood, he looked awful, half of him just seemed to be bloody shreds. They slammed into the Hospital Wing, both screaming furiously for Madam Pomfrey. She came out at a run and took one look at him, with a swish had him on a bed, "What happened?"

"I didn't see, Death Eaters are in the castle." Hermione said.

"Werewolf." Bill mumbled it painfully.

Madam Pomfrey took right back off for the potions cabinet and Hermione squeezed his hand, "Ginny, go floo your parents."

Ginny stood there frozen, bustled aside by Madam Pomfrey. "Now, Ginevra. Use the floo in my office." She shoved a potion at Hermione, "Give him this."

She lifted his head and poured it down his throat, supremely thankful that whatever mangling had happened had missed the vulnerable column of his neck. Madame Pomfrey seemed to be banishing the blood, and dropping something silvery over his face. "If you're not squeamish, I'll need help giving him potions. Red one now. Try and keep him awake."

It didn't matter, even if she was squeamish, this was Bill. She helped the potion down, glancing at it and strove to keep her voice from cracking, from filling with tears or panic. "That one was blood replenishing, Bill. I bet it didn't taste good."

He grunted, his breath small hisses at every application Madam Pomfrey made of the silvery substance. He opened one of his eyes, the ocean so filled with pain she almost did cry. "Hermione?"

"I'm right here, Bill." She squeezed his hand and he turned his head slightly to look at her, opening his mouth to ask. She tried to reassure him,"Ginny and Ron are fine."

"You?" He sounded choked, "Fuck."

"Not a hair out of place." She brushed at his again, "Harry gave us Felix Felicitats, he had a feeling."

Ginny and Ron were back, Madam Pomfrey flinging her wand to shut them out of the privacy curtain. She called. "No family yet."

A potion nudged Hermione's hands, "Bill, you've got another potion."

She got it down his throat and poured a little water, helping him sip it, brushing his sweat off of his face. She fell into playing the aide, helping him sit up, rambling at him to cover the sounds of Ginny's rage and Ron trying to comfort her. Covering the sounds of Ginny just shutting it off and ordering Ron to stay so she could go find Harry or kill someone.

Madam Pomfrey's voice was firm, "Lean against Hermione, Bill. I need to do your back."

She leaned forward, taking his weight on his non brutalized shoulder, Godric he was so weak. His good arm, loosely wrapping around her back as he hissed in pain. He looked like he was going to pass out. "You're doing great, Bill. Just stay with me, ok? Just it let out, keep cursing."

She shifted to hold him better, he was not light. "My fucking blood is burning." He twitched against her, words barely audible, "What the hell is happening to me?"

"I don't know, Bill, but it's going to be ok. I've got you and you can play all of your video games when you're getting better. I won't even try and have a turn." She reassured him louder to try and cover the increasing hysterics outside of the curtain, his mother and father having arrived. She reached up to stroke his hair as he buried his still bloody face into the crook of her neck with a pain filled groan, he was starting to shake and she clutched at him as best she could trying to keep him from jerking at the burns of the liquid on his cuts.

"Another blood replenishing." It was an order and she lifted his head up to administer it, he shoved it directly back into her shoulder and she could feel hot painful tears soaking her skin.

"I know it hurts, Bill, but soon the pain potion will kick in." She tried to soothe him, but how could you soothe someone who was just mauled by a werewolf? Who was going to become one?

"I don't want this, mon cherie." His teeth were grazing her shoulder and she felt tears burn her eyes, his voice didn't resemble his own, just confusion and she wondered if he recognized who she was anymore.

"I know. I know."

"Smell like roses and ginger." He ground into her neck, his jaw clenched, sniffing her as he flinched. "Like."

"My shampoo and soap." She told him softly, stomach twisting, too worried to completely flip at the complement. She could feel her magic starting to pour off of her again as she stroked his hair, desperation not lending any gentleness to combat the fire burning through his blood.

His eyes were neon when she glanced down, completely devoid of the Bill Weasley she knew. He was lost. He sniffed again, his voice painfully possessive. "Mine."

'Yes." She told him, not knowing what else to say as his arm twitched around her, his blood soaking into her. It was a truth in it's own way, whether she'd ever wanted it part of her would always belong to Bill Weasley, she'd always be able to thank him for her first broken heart and love sick obsession. He'd always be the standard for other boys, be the one she had to remind herself was a flawed man. Another truth slipped out, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Bill, where were you bitten? I can't find the bite." Madam Pomfrey cut in.

"Wasn't, jaw sticking charm." He seemed to be trying to bury himself in her as he got even weaker.

"Beel! Beel?!" The repeated caterwaul came from as soon as Fleur exited the floo, Fleur trying to rip open the curtain to get to him.

Hermione stroked his hair, "Fleur's here now, hear her? Everyone's just waiting to see you. "

Whatever he was trying to say just came out as a pain filled groan. His jaw was still clenched against her as he flinched at the application to particularly deep cut. Hermione could feel his magic pulsing with his pain, riddled with anger and lined with a fight against whatever was happening in his blood.

"Godric she's loud." Madam Pomfrey muttered and abruptly their little area went quiet, covering the noises of Fleur and Mrs. Weasley, of Ron explaining again.

Hermione rested her head on his, lips brushing his hair, still trying to get her stomach from feeling like she was getting hit with bludgers at the horror at what had happened to him, at the complete discomfort he was in. "You were very brave. I'd never seen you duel before, I don't think I even knew half the spells you were using. So much of it was non-verbal, I have no idea what you were throwing."

He went limp against her, all of his weight sagging into her. "Madam Pomfrey, I think he passed out."

The mediwitch sighed, "Lean him back and we'll roll him onto his side. Give him another pain potion and sleeping potion first."

While Hermione did as she was told, the mediwitch was frowning, "I do wish he could have held on a little longer while I did his back. The wounds close better if the person's conscious enough to have their magic help."

Hermione's hackles rose at the implication Bill was somehow weak. "He did admirably for someone who just got brutalized by a werewolf and lost all that blood."

"Of course he did, dear." She did one last application and wiped her bloody hands on her apron. "He was such a good looking boy." She sighed heavily and looked guilty that it had slipped out. "Will you stay until the sleep potion kicks in and he stops groaning?" She didn't wait for an answer, opening the curtain just enough to step out.

Hermione smoothed his hair one more time, looking at his torn open face before having to look away. It didn't matter how Bill looked, it didn't matter if he lost his easy grin or stomach flipping wink. It only mattered that he was alive, that he would still get to tease his brothers and have deep theoretical conversations. She noticed he still had his shoes on and set about taking them off.

"Hermio-." He mumbled it, though his eyes didn't open and she thought he might be in a potion induced dream. Once she had his shoes off she poured cool water into the basin and set about cleaning his face, there was no need for him to look in worse shape than he was when his family saw him. Her hands shook, her heart quavered, a deep ache settling there and now several tears did drop. He's going to live, she scolded herself, there's something to be thankful for. If anyone was strong enough for this it was Bill.

Madam Pomfrey's words were drifting back through, "He's been badly mauled and will carry the scars for the rest of his life, but the good news is he wasn't bitten."

"'Ow is that good news?" Fleur demanded and Hermione wondered if the distance had helped the couple since the last time she'd spoken with Bill.

"He won't transform at the full moon." Some of the tight brick in her stomach unclenched, it was a small grace in a dark time. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over his bottom half, tucking his feet in, thinking it was pointless as Madam Pomfrey was likely going to move him to a clean bed. She tried to stop her crying as she went back to blotting at blood edging his wounds, cleaning his hand so whoever held it next wouldn't have the sticky, slick feeling. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to leave his side, to step out of this privacy curtain and hide away her unreciprocated feelings. She just kept trying to clean him, her shaking hands unable to stop constantly touching his face or hair, trying to smooth out the lines of pain he had even in sleep.

When Madam Pomfrey came back through the curtain and shut it behind her, she gave Hermione a very pitying look. "Go out the back and get yourself cleaned up. I'll finish with him."

She shook her head and dipped a new towel into the fresh water she'd poured, clutching it close. Madam Pomfrey took it from her forcefully, handing her a potion. "Take this calming draught, you're shaking."

She grabbed another towel, trying to ignore the fact Madam Pomfrey was right, she was shaking and crying. "I -I can't leave-"

"You can." Madam Pomfrey tipped the potion towards her, glancing between her and Bill, her voice kind. "It's all over your face, child. Go out the back."

Hermione drank the potion and stumbled towards the hospital bathroom, not knowing or caring if anyone saw her. She looked horrid in the mirror, blotchy, wide eyed and afraid. Bill's blood coating her hair, neck and shirt, her hands covered in it from clenching his. She couldn't stop herself from being sick and somehow it helped. She fell into methodically cleaning herself up, scrubbing her hands and wiping his blood from her neck, washing the part of her hair with soap. She tried to clean it from her shirt with magic, but was too shaky, so she simply turned her shirt around and put her light hoodie back on, hiding it. The calming draught kicked in and she was able to fall into a strange icy place that allowed her to go back out to the group, to be pulled into Ron's arms as he made sure she was ok. She was running on the ice to shift to checking on Ron and slipping into her role of the rock, firing question after question about where Harry was and mentally getting ready for the next blow.

Near dawn she went back for his wand, feeling cold inside and out, and found him starting to stir. She tripped over Charlie on the floor and Fleur woke out of her light doze, rag still in hand at her vigilant position by his bedside. She had no idea that if she hadn't stumbled and woken Fleur his healing would have gone smoother and his lips would have met her own so much sooner. No clue that while she hid her parents and packed them away that they would end their relationship. A guilty weight would lift off his heart and he when he looked at his wounds becoming scars he would hope when she came for summer she would still see him underneath his new look.

She would.

* * *

A/N: You do know you want to leave your thoughts :) Bill wants to hear them.


	4. Summer before the Hunt

Summer Before the Hunt

Hermione made her way through the orchard heading for Bill's spot, it was rather late at night, but she needed to be alone for a few minutes to think about what she'd just done to her parents. She wasn't surprised when she saw Bill sitting there and stilled her steps to leave. She'd go find somewhere else that had such a nice view of the stars, when he glanced over to see who'd come. She held her face neutral, it was the first time she'd seen him since the hospital wing and so far he'd avoided her at the Burrow today. She'd thought he'd left. "Sorry, I'll go somewhere else."

"No, you're welcome to join me. Just no apologizing for anything or asking what I need." He called and she hesitated, but the offer had been genuine.

She went over and dropped down to sit on his good side and kissed his cheek in greeting, "Hey there."

He returned the gesture, opting to loop his arm around her shoulders and squeeze her. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." She tried, though she wasn't. She was all twisted up with knowing she'd done what she had to do, going to have to do more, afraid and determined and very scared they wouldn't get out alive. She also knew there was a rather strong possibility that even if they did, her parents wouldn't forgive her. Sitting next to Bill's scarred face, his infected blood and knowing he'd lost his fiancee made it all more real.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be ok." He pulled her head to his chest and she realized she'd silently started crying at the probing look in his eyes. He held her for a long time, stroking her hair as she let it out. Strangely enough she felt him smile into her hair, "I've become an expert with crying women lately. At least you're not crying directly into my face or shrieking. Mum still tears up when she sees me."

She smiled, felt some of the tears and emotions seep from her. "She did it to me too. You should be used to your Mum's tears."

He smiled. "True, but if she asks you, will you please try and tell her I'm not going to off myself?"

"Maybe I'll tell her you will if she doesn't stop fussing over you." Hermione offered him, knowing she would never in her life say such a thing to Mrs. Weasley.

He gave a genuine laugh. "I would pay to see that. Charlie's in trouble with her for growling at me randomly and the twins are too for making wolf jokes. She's worried about my sensitivities, not realizing they're coping with it too."

"Why am I not surprised at the twins at all?" She told him, then sighed. "How are you holding up with the changes?"

He shrugged. "It's still a process, especially with food and the crazy energy boosts, but it could be worse." His eyes raked her in a way that made her shiver and her stomach tense in not an uncomfortable way. "If I try and order you about just tell me to stop being a brute, everything is still settling as I heal up."

She nodded, "I don't take orders well, I'm sure I will." He grinned and she went on, "Ron made a plan, an actual plan, for trying to teach me to swim properly. I'm sure that will go smoothly."

He looked surprised himself, "He's grown up a lot, but I'll still supervise. Someone needs to protect my baby brother from getting hexed." Then a wink, "Or make sure you're not cheating and using magic."

She looked thoughtful at that and he went on, "Mum's tasked me with keeping you three apart as I recover to keep you from planning something." She stilled and he gave her a wry smile, "Look, Hermione, I'm going to assume you already have a plan. Ron too, I've seen what he's doing with the ghoul."

She nodded and he went on, "I won't ask, but I know you three aren't going back to school and whatever you three need to learn, just ask, ok? I've got books, can show you all dueling, warding, curse breaking, muggle fighting. I know whatever you're off to do is the best chance, or maybe the only chance for us to end this war."

Her insides flipped at the intensity in his voice and she abruptly realized it wasn't gone, the crush she had tried so hard to deny, had cried over, was very much making itself known again at his offer. Moved by his offer and intensity she kissed his cheek in impulsive thanks, He turned slightly and their noses brushed, only to hear Ron call, "Bill, stop being morose and come say hi to Hermione."

"I'm right here, Ron." She called, pulling back feeling flustered. It had seemed as if he might kiss her, drat Ron's timing.

"What? At Bill's private spot? You're not supposed to do that, it's rude." Ron called back from wherever he was.

"She shares it, Ron." Bill called back. "Showed it to her ages ago. We'll be back to the house in awhile."

Sounds of stomping away through the orchard with no goodbye. She waited until he was out of earshot, "Thank you, Bill. I have a feeling you'll be answering a lot of questions for me this summer."

He hoped so, he was definitely going to be present at swim lessons. She still felt slightly flummoxed at the near kiss, "Are you staying here? Or at your house?"

"Here some of the time, the rest at Shell Cottage when I can't take Mum." Bill said it matter of factly, watching the shock on her face, "We'd been planning on slowly telling everyone the wedding was indefinitely delayed when I got attacked and she went mental and started talking about how she still wanted to get married. Bless her, but the first time we really got along in months was drinking champagne watching her wedding binder burn to ashes."

Some wild hope in her flared and she buried it down, maybe Sirius had been right. "Still, it's a big change."

"Sure, but we ended it amicably and the distance is good for us." He truly didn't seem upset by it and for that Hermione was grateful. His eyes were raking her again and he abruptly stood up, "Time to go in, pet."

She stayed sitting, she wanted a little more time before being engulfed into Ron and Ginny's mayhem. He waited then his voice got impatient, "Get up, Hermione."

She frowned, Bill had rarely taken that tone with her, he reached down and pulled her up. "Now, Hermione."

She glared up at him seeing a much sharper expression on his face than the man who'd summoned dinner plates for her. "Stop being a brute."

He swallowed and it disappeared as he glanced towards the night sky, "Sorry. I need to go to talk to Charlie."

He left at a jog and she followed slower, thinking. She needed to look up where he was in the lunar cycle. When she paused at their landing their voices were carrying, "We'll have to do the moon at Shell, I don't think I can be around her with the way she smells."

Her stomach dropped, her earlier excitement at the almost kiss gone. He had to be talking about her. So she kept trudging upwards to Ron's room to keep talking about the plan. Ron was in a mood when she got there, "Why were you at Bill's spot with him?"

"Because I needed a few minutes alone. He took me there once when he caught me crying and told me I could share it." She really didn't want to have this discussion.

"Why would Bill care if you were crying? You're not friends." Ron's tones were rather sharper than needed.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Like Bill never comforted you when you were upset when you were younger?"

"That's different." Ron started, then visibly let it go, "Look, I'm sorry, it just caught me off guard. Those spots are sacred, you know?"

She wouldn't know that if Ron hadn't been sent for Bill, he would have kissed her. She wouldn't know that when she switched to unscented soap and shampoo after hearing his comment that he would miss her scent. Then find he liked how she naturally smelled just as much, which didn't solve his problem of the moon.

* * *

"You girls want to go on adventure?" Bill asked at breakfast.

"What I don't get to go?" Ron cut in, reaching for the last piece of toast.

"Do you want to go furniture shopping, Ron? I didn't know you wanted to be an interior decorator when you grow up." Bill told him, grabbing the toast from his hand and shoving it in his mouth over his brother's protest.

"Mum!" Ron called, "Bill's taking my food."

"Let him have it, Ronald, you can make more toast. Bill's healing up." The call came back and Ron shook his head and Ginny giggled until Bill eyed hers and she promptly shoved it in her mouth.

"We'd love to go, I'm not sure how much help I'll be though." Hermione told him shyly, pushing her plate closer so he could steal whatever he wanted. She hoped that meant they got to go see Shell Cottage, she was curious about what sort of house would catch Bill's eye.

"We can buy magazines, I've seen them in muggle shops, that show you how to decorate things." Ginny piped in agreement.

"I don't want it to look like a magazine, Gin, I want it to look like a house. So far I've just got what was at my flat and two motorcycles I've put a board over to be a desk. Don't tell Mum." Bill glanced around, suddenly paranoid and when Ron went to exclaim loudly found that he'd been silenced by very quick wand work on his brother's side and Hermione frowned at Bill.

"Those are incredibly dangerous, Bill. I don't see why you'd want-"

"I'll take you for a ride." He dropped a wink and she felt herself flush at the image of being curled against Bill's back again. "I'll take that as a yes."

She shook her head at him, not happening. He picked up her teacup and stole a sip, "Alright, girls. Let's mosey before Mum gives you chores."

Ginny shook her head, "I still need to get ready and I know what your house looks like. Just go show Hermione."

When they twisted to the house she could feel Bill's eyes on her face as he rambled about the property, felt that he very much wanted her to like it as he pointed out his coves. "It's lovely, Bill." A thought occurred to her, "Did you take the silencing charm off of Ron?"

"Whoops. Look, let's go inside." He kept his hand on her back as he guided her through the rooms, his face never losing that intensity as he watched her reactions. It was a little disconcerting.

"I think that your furniture looks more like it belongs in a modern London flat than a cozy little cottage. It clashes with the shells and takes away from how beautiful the light is." She said it hesitantly, fingers running along the shell border of one of the doors in what was going to be a study.

"See this is why I need help. Lived most of my adult life on site or in a flat with other curse breakers where we had things like skulls laying around." He agreed, intertwining his fingers with hers as he pulled her to the next room and eventually to a furniture store, completely forgetting Ginny until a patronus from her mother popped up reminding them and Bill went back for her.

She was eyeing desks in pale beachwood when the salesman started chatting with her. An abrupt presence at her back, a hand sliding around her waist had her start. Bill's timbre was sharp, "Is he bothering you, pet?"

She tried not to blush, "He works here, Bill."

"We don't need any help." Whatever look Bill was giving him had the man scampering away.

"Bill, what was that?"

"He was hitting on you." Bill said with a shrug, "What if it had been a Death Eater?"

"I don't think they pose as muggle furniture salesman, Bill, and no he wasn't." She did blush this time, Bill still hadn't let go of her.

"As the one here with experience hitting on girls, I can definitely tell you he was and I didn't like the look of him. Beady little eyes, he had." Bill said easily, apparently not caring that his voice was carrying, she blushed even worse hiding behind her hair.

"Bill, what do you think of this desk?" She asked him trying to wildly get out of that line of conversation. She didn't need Bill acting like her older brother.

"Ooooh, that one's nice." Ginny piped up, "Might not have enough leg room for you though, Bill."

When she would later find herself at Shell and coherent enough to take in her surroundings she'd find an awful lot of things looked familiar, would find the beautiful corner desk she had loved and lingered over was tucked neatly into the study along with Bill's. He'd brush it aside and lie, telling her he got it on a steal of a deal. When she'd finally settle into using it she'd find an expletive filled note from Charlie telling him he was completely mental and that he needed to ask her on a date, not think she was magically going to fall into his lap because his house had matching furniture and that he too, wanted his own desk if they were getting given out like candy.

* * *

"What are you doing in Ginny's room?" Charlie asked from the landing, voice dropping to a hiss as he moved into the room.

"Borrowing this." Bill said, shoving something behind his back and grabbing the closest thing, a Witch Weekly magazine.

"Give it to me." Charlie shut the door and held out his hand. "Hand it over. You're snooping, aren't you?"

"No." Bill lied and Charlie lunged for him, trying to grab it only to find Bill held it above his head.

"Whose letter is that?" Charlie demanded and saw Bill's ears turn a guilty red. "Godric, are you kidding me, Bill?"

Bill shook his head, "There's a good explanation, I swear. She got really excited by it at breakfast and I thought it might be the letter we'd sent off for a theoretical explanation of-"

"You don't open other people's mail, Bill." Charlie scolded, "Put it down. It's bad enough you're like a puppy, following her around."

"Am not." Bill denied, but passed over the letter and unable to stop his own curiosity Charlie started to scan it. Whoever Luna was she was completely crazy, but he'd have to look up what kind of creature an idlespurk was.

The door opened again and Charlie shoved it behind his back, stuffing it into his pants trying to make it look like he was scratching his back at Hermione's confused face. "What are you two doing in here?"

Bill held up the Witch Weekly again, "Mum wanted it, something about-" he glanced at the cover "-beet recipes."

"Yuck." Her face scrunched up and a glance at Bill showed he thought it was adorable and Charlie internally rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous, Bill had spent half of yesterday following her scent around and tracking her movements claiming he was just practicing with his new senses.

Bill shoved the magazine at Charlie, "Go give that to Mum, Hermione want to go for a swim? It's hot out."

"I'm a little sunburned." She hesitated.

"I'll help you put the lotion on." Bill offered and his eyes gleamed, could he be any more obvious?

Apparently she was completely oblivious because she just nodded, "Thanks, Ginny always forgets a spot on my back. Charlie, are you coming too?"

Well he'd been planning on several other things, but that was out the window now. "Sure."

Bill shot him a glare, which he ignored as they left the room so she could change, heading up to their old room. "Hope she wears the muggle two piece that Mum thinks is indecent. She looks so freaking-"

"Bill, seriously." He shook his head, tossing the magazine on his bunk bed. "Stop acting like a lecherous old troll."

"It's not lecherous when it's appreciating beauty, Charlie. The female form is considered high art." Bill told him pretentiously. "Thought you had letters to write."

"I do, but I've got a brother I have to keep in line. Don't make her do the rope swing with you again, she almost drowned last time." Charlie told him while changing.

"She didn't, because I was there to save her. She can't do it by herself yet, she won't let go." Bill told him stubbornly and Charlie rolled his eyes.

Charlie would have to intervene on the lotioning when Hermione started to look out of sorts, blushing lightly, by demanding Bill come do his back and would take to pinching Bill when he stared too long. "Stop acting like you're fifteen."

"You go get mauled by a werewolf and see how easy it is to handle the urges." Was the returning hiss. "She smells like I could put a baby in her right now. It's driving me nuts."

"Bill, she doesn't want your babies, she's seventeen. We're going out tonight after the meeting and you're getting laid."

Charlie's night did not go as planned, instead he had to corral Bill away from her and Viktor all night at the pub in some sort of noble attempt to let them catch up with a normal, non Bill focused conversation.

* * *

Hermione blanched when Bill dropped off the outfit for her undercover Order shift, looking helplessly at Ginny. "He can't actually expect me to wear that? It's too….too-"

"Sexy? Risqué? Hot?" Ginny eyed it critically, "High ponytail I think. Calm down, Hermione, it's not that bad. The top is just lower than you're used to and you don't normally wear leather jackets."

"Or heels." She stared at them, but let Ginny fuss and fix her until she didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. Was she under those big earrings and lip gloss, the stilettos and silver bangles, the clingy black top? "Gin, I can't-"

There was a knock at the door, "You ready yet? We've got to get going."

"Get going where?" She asked, insides freezing as Ginny pushed her towards the door, "Have fun and be confident. If you get awkward just use the WWGD framework."

"You know! Bill's making it out like it's a big secret." She accused Ginny who gave her an evil grin and ripped open the door. Bill froze, staring at her, eyes going up and down, up and down. She started to shut the door in his face, but he stopped it with a swallow. What would Ginny do? She wouldn't blush or try and hide, she pushed it back open.

"Leather suits you." His voice was husky as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out, "Really suits you."

They went through the kitchen quickly, Ginny on their heels. Ron looked up, as they went by, "Not even going to introduce the new girlfriend, Bill? Mum'll be pissed you had a girl over and-"

'That's Hermione, you idiot." Ginny scolded him.

A glass dropped, "Well, bloody hell." Ron seemed speechless, but gathered his courage as she swept by. "Hermione, you look fantastic."

"Bloody hell." Hermione echoed him, staring at a motorcycle, "You're mental if you think I'm getting on that."

He grinned at her reaction, "You said you trusted me."

She wanted to tell him she trusted him with not lying to her, not with her life, but didn't she trust him with that as well? She'd fought along side Bill. She swallowed heavily, really really relying on her Gryffindor courage as he picked her up and put her on the back seat. She wanted to fling herself off and run back into Ginny's room and hide, she didn't like flying, she wasn't going to like this. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Less of a fight than I thought this would be. Want me to put a sticking charm on you and the seat?"

She nodded and felt it hit, Bill was passing her a helmet, voice not quite his usual serious tone when discussing Order business, more excitement thrumming in it. "We're helping cover a motorcycle rally, Mad-Eye is trying to buy some sort of dark object off a wizard there so it doesn't get used against the muggles. Hagrid will be there too, but it's a big rally and we need all of the wands we can get."

She nodded and felt the cushioning charms he was swinging around her hit. At least she wouldn't die when he inevitably crashed the thing. "Got it."

Ron was hovering, "Do you think that's safe? Shouldn't I go?"

She felt a soft little tingle at his protectiveness, Bill apparently did not. "You're too big for us to ride double and Mad-Eye requested a girl."

"You're to stay close to me, couple close." His tone was demanding, the wolfish side peeking out in a possessive way that send shivers down her spine. Some of Ginny's talk of confidence bubbled up and she didn't push him away as he reached up to undo the ponytail, there was no doubt in her at the moment of exactly how she was affecting Bill. She wouldn't see Ron's frown at the actions, at the way she was letting him touch her, because while the last thing she wanted to be was affected by Bill, she just was. She wasn't entirely sure how you could get brutalized by a werewolf and come out even more striking, but Bill had managed it. He wore the scars he'd earned well, as if they were only there to highlight his cheekbones and show off just how blue his eyes could be.

She tried not to blush at the intensity of his stare, as he resettled the silk of Ginny's efforts behind her ears, fingers softly playing in her hair at the sensitive spot on the back of her neck for a long moment. Words, she had words, she knew how to say things. "Shouldn't we spread out for more coverage?"

"No, it's mainly going to be blokes and you'll be the hottest girl there by far." Bill released her and swung his leg over the bike, settling in front of her, "Then I'll have to keep coming over and telling them to back off."

"I'm perfectly capable-" She started at his back, feeling incensed that he would think she needed rescuing.

"A lot smoother if I do it, babe. You'll have to hex, my face means nobody will mess with me." He revved the engine and she slammed her helmet on, fussing with the straps, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She told him shakily and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting the helmet into his back and squeezed her eyes shut.

It would be one of the strangest Order missions she took. She would be uncomfortable with the attention, with the crassness, but it would be okay because Bill was there, arm around her, fingers intertwined, jokes when she needed them. Knowledge when she looked curiously at Charlie's motorcycle and found out there was a terrifying sport called motorcycle quidditch. It would be Bill who would treat photos from the night like a jealous goblin and her who would be embarrassed at all of the ones taken after she misused the WWGD framework and took a sip from Hagrid's flask.

* * *

"Excellent, excellent. Thank you for participation in testing." George declared and Hermione tried to move, finding herself stuck.

"I didn't-"

"Shhh, now." George cut her off, glancing around then at his clipboard. "Charlie? Bill?"

Charlie wandered in from the kitchen, "What's up?"

"George, I don't want to participate in whatever-"

"Too late." George looked gleeful, grabbing Charlie and flourishing his wand, mistletoe pouring out from it.

"George, it's July." Charlie pointed out, glancing up and winking at her. She felt herself start to blush at the thought of kissing him, Charlie was certainly good looking, but very intimidating if any of what Ron and Ginny said about his womanizing was true.

"Got to have it perfected before the holidays. Hop hop. Kiss away, blow each other's worlds. Got it all charmed up." George glanced back at his clipboard, "Well I think anyway."

Charlie was just grinning, waiting for her to make a move and she felt flustered, "George, I don't want-"

"I'm not that terrible, am I?" Charlie was tipping her face up.

"Just get it over with, Charlie." She huffed, he seemed to be enjoying how uncomfortable she was an incredible amount. His kiss was surprisingly gentle, just a soft brushing of lips, not the teasing smack she was expecting.

George was frowning and she found she still couldn't move and a red dust was dropping onto them from their mistletoe captor. Why had she never noticed Charlie's eyes were such a perfect shade of green? She wanted to kiss and memorize every freckle he had. His lips met hers again and she melted into him, clutching into his hair and trying to get closer and closer. There was something in his tongue as it brushed hers and slid against the roof of her mouth. He boosted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, when she was forcibly removed her insides ached. Bill had showed up and was furious, "What the hell is going on?"

"Product testing, let go of her, Bill. Hermione, how do you feel?" George told him happily, making notes on his clipboard.

"I like product testing." She reached for Charlie and found Bill was moving in the way, she peered around him, finding herself caught as she tried to find her prize. He needed to kiss her more. Charlie had taken off his shirt, she liked that, the mix of freckles and scars looking like art.

"Charlie?" George was prompting.

"I'm going to name a dragon after her." Charlie informed him as if this was the highest praise in the land and she beamed back at him. He started to drop his pants, should she be doing that? She reached for her shirt and found Bill grabbing her wrists.

Bill was beyond furious, "Charlie, put your clothes back on. Get it off of them, George."

Bill was trying to take her from Charlie, trying to drag her from the mistletoe, but she was stuck under it. She struggled against him, she needed Charlie. George's wand waved and more dust fell and everything went sideways. There was Bill, handsome, clever Bill, but there was still Charlie, but Bill, maybe Bill would look at her now. Both, she wanted both. Bill was hitting Charlie now, that was bad. She couldn't kiss them if they were hitting each other. Different colored dust seemed to be smacking her and things went completely out of her head as she jumped her way in the middle.

When she came to after the entire debacle Ginny was sitting by the bed, "How you feeling? The twins aren't allowed to test products on you anymore."

"You mean that wasn't a dream? Oh my god- that actually-" She flushed completely. "I'm never leaving this room."

Ginny gave her a slightly evil smile, "Don't think Bill minded in the slightest that you tackled him. We gave you the antidote and you forgot all about Charlie, but not about Bill. Took Mum ages to sort it back." Her fingers fidgeted on the bedspread, "Mum knows now, I think she already knew, but now she knows for sure."

Hermione shoved her face in her hands, Bill had said her name so sweetly with that perfect, just for her smile before he'd flipped her and smashed his lips onto hers. Damn that powder. "How did-"

Ginny's face was still mirthful, "Bill didn't seem to mind in the least that you want to have his little quaffles, snitches and bludgers. Charlie just said you're a fantastic kisser and he's down if you ever need a snog."

If she had anywhere else in the world to go she would. She felt completely humiliated all over again and Ginny softened, nudged her to look at the small, cluttered desk where there was a vase of flowers. "Bill went out and picked you those after he was done with George, who will not be showing his face around here anytime soon."

She put her face back in her hands, Bill would. Bill was kind, Bill had been gentle about her crush all along, had been indulgent and talked to her even when she'd gotten nervous and stammered. Bill would pick her flowers to ease her embarrassment and it made her insides ache. He was just going to wink and act like nothing happened. Act like he hadn't kissed her so hard her magic shook then vacillated between if he had to share, he could maybe share with Charlie, but he didn't want to.

"Hermione?" Ginny tried again, "I really think he has a thing for you. Ron and George had to drag him to the shed to sort him back while Mum handled you."

"It was a love potion and Fleur just left." She muttered it to her hands, not knowing he was outside the door coming to check on her at hearing the voices.

"No, I really think-"

"Ginny, don't. For once can you just not meddle?" It was said harsher than she meant it, but she was fueled by horrifying fact she couldn't stay in this room forever. She was going to have to look at Charlie and Bill sooner or later.

She should have let Ginny meddle. She wouldn't know that when she tossed the flowers in the trash, too humiliated to look at them that Bill would see them there and be hurt as he vanished them. Wouldn't know that while she tried to avoid him out of embarrassment he would blame himself and try to figure out just how to apologize for being decidedly rough when the dust hit him. Would have no idea that instead he would convince himself she had a crush on Charlie and be rather rude to his brother over it.

* * *

She was sweating by the time the thestral landed from airborne dueling practice and leaned against Bill for a moment, trying to remember everything he'd said. "Aim farther ahead." "Let the wings act as a shield for you as you prepare your next hex." "Trust your gut and cover both sides." "You'll scan below since you can't see Vera."

He gave her middle a squeeze, "Great job, we're all ready for tomorrow." Before throwing his voice, "You've got it down, Ron. You and Ginny were much better about communicating targets."

"Not that I'm allowed to help." Ginny said tiredly as she got off the broom in front of Ron, she'd said it so many times since the plan was concocted and in various degrees of petulance, anger and acceptance that everyone now simply ignored it. They both headed for the house without a glance back, talking about cold pumpkin juice.

Bill let go of her and slid down the invisible body underneath her that he could see and waited until he reached up and slid her off so she wouldn't land on her face again. He held onto her waist for a moment and she glanced up into his ocean eyes, "Will it be different when I'm Harry? The wand movements? His arms are quite a bit longer than mine."

He shook his head, "Should be the same, it's your magic and your hand movements."

She very badly wanted to lean into his chest for a moment in a hug and be lied to, be told everything and everyone would come out unharmed because Voldemort had dropped dead of dragon pox. She didn't, now wasn't the time for weakness, that had passed when her parents memories did. He seemed to sense something because he didn't move away, instead moving his arms to lean against the thestral, blocking her in. "Look at me, Hermione."

She did and his ocean eyes were serious, but confident. "It's going to be fine, not easy by any means, but I will get you here safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She nibbled her lip, she didn't doubt Bill and she would make it, they had a short route and Mad-Eye suspected they would think that Harry would be on broomstick, not thestral. She certainly didn't doubt Bill's dueling skills, not after practicing with him, not after having him outduel Ron, Fred and herself at once.

His eyes had flicked down to her lip and he watched her nibble it, "Harry's in the safest vehicle with the hardest to take down Order member we have and Ron will be with Tonks, an Auror. Everyone else has quite a bit more fighting experience under their belts."

She was silent, they knew how to fight, but so did the other side and there was no guarantee they wouldn't get completely ambushed. He brushed a curl from her face, "You should take a sleeping potion tonight, love. You'll want to be rested for tomorrow night's wild ride."

She wondered if he even knew he'd just called her that, but her stomach gave that old girlish flip as he kept twirling her curl, looking down at her with soft eyes. She was starting to get fluttery again and tilted her head back farther to be able to look at him better. He slid one of his arms up to rest on the back of the thestral, slightly encircling her as he moved closer and her heart rate spiked. "Is that what we're calling it? Our wild ride?"

He gave her a half smile as he tugged her curl, his face moving downward and her eyes started to drop in anticipation of a kiss when an unwelcome intrusion happened. "Beel? 'Ermione?"

Fleur was standing not two feet from them, eyeing them very speculatively and Bill pulled rapidly away, accidentally pulling her hair from where his finger was still entwined. "Hey Fleur. Are we that close to the meeting time already?"

There were kisses of greeting between them easily enough, and Hermione found herself swoop kissed too. Fleur slipping into French, "Not quite, I caught an earlier portkey in the hopes to ask your mother something."

There was surprise on both Bill and Hermione's faces and Fleur gave her throaty laugh, "I never thought I'd see the day either. Take me to her, Beel?"

He nodded, then glanced at the thestral and Hermione intervened, feeling embarrassed at the position they were caught in, imagining it in her head to be far more than it was. Bill hadn't been about to kiss her. "I'll stable her."

Bill looked amused by this, "You can't even see her."

"Just give me the reins, I can feed her at least. I've done that before." She told him haughtily.

He laughed and with a wink informed her, "There are no reins. Let me take Fleur to Mum and I'll come back and help you."

They left and Hermione headed for the shed to grab the raw meat and started waving it around, knowing she would come. She did, bites started to disappear and she watched their progress to the house, hands waving as they talked, Fleur's laughter floating back. They truly did seem at ease with each other, none of the tension she'd once caused evident. She'd been surprised when she heard Fleur would be on the mission detail and worried since it would be the first time the former couple had seen each other. Bill was back shortly, carrying two plates with him. He handed her one and she glanced at his, just a piece of raw steak. "Bill, you know nobody cares what you eat."

He shook his head at her, still uncomfortable with this part of his changes. "Ginny looks slightly green if I eat it raw in front of her." He took a bite, "It doesn't bother you?"

She started eating her own shepherd's pie and shook her head, "You chew with your mouth shut and don't just constantly eat off my plate, that's all I ask of Weasleys."

He grinned, eyes sparkling, "Let me guess. Ron and the twins?"

She nodded, "Ginny sometimes too. The twins claim it's because they're excellent at sharing and I'm welcome to whatever is on their plates. At least if George realizes he's doing it, he refills whatever he's eaten. Fred just makes a mess by trying to feed whoever he's taken food from, got pea soup all over me once."

"Take a note of Ginny's book, just stab them in the hand with a fork." Bill advised, his smile dropping away to a more tense look. He seemed slightly preoccupied.

"What did Fleur want with your Mum?" She tried after a bout of silence of watching him think, pushing her food around. She wasn't really hungry, but thought it was nice he'd brought her a plate without summoning it and creating a mess.

"Fleur's working with the Veela reserve she partially grew up on and they're looking for a way to track the population and know if there have been any anti-veela attacks. She thinks a variation on Mum's clock would work, but doesn't know the magic. Mum was extremely flattered that her 'silly little clock' could help an endangered population." Bill shook his head, "I do not understand women."

"That's brilliant and we're rather easy to understand. You males are the difficult ones." She tried to tease, but he looked preoccupied again and her words didn't penetrate. He kept glancing at her in thought, frowning and shaking his head to himself. Minutes passed and she was startled when something licked her cheek and let out a little yelp, shifting away.

Bill jerked back in and then smiled, "She likes your sweat."

Hermione was still leaning away and he put his plate down and took hers, standing her up, "Give her a pet."

She blindly reached her hand out and he moved behind her, pressing against her and guided her hand to the scaly skin. Her insides hitched at the contact, she should have been used to it by now. Bill had no apparent regard for her physical space since his infection and was constantly touching her or invading it. She stroked the scaly skin and Bill's voice was contemplative, "I do hope you won't be mad at me after the meeting."

She turned in alarm, but he was looking at the thestral. "Is there a reason I will be?"

He looked at her, thoughtful blue eyes trailing her face and searching her eyes. "I haven't decided yet."

He moved away from her, his warmth leaving her back and side. His voice was a clear dismissal. "You should go get cleaned up, you've got a lick of blood down your face."

Confused and slightly hurt already she left and cleaned up, barely making it into her chair next to Ron before Mad-Eye started going over the plan. She listened, but was more focused on Bill watching her thoughtfully or staring into his tea, Fleur was watching Bill and occasionally glancing at her speculatively. Bill switched to firewhiskey as they led up to the part of plan of riding pairs. Mad-Eye saying "And Bill and Hermione on a thestral, Kingsley and Fleur on the other-"

Fleur cut in, "Alistair, I believe we should switch the pairs. 'ermione has less experieence and would be safer with an Auror."

Kingsley shrugged and gave her a smile and Bill looked into his tea, "Excellent point, Fleur."

Hermione felt the outraged words fly from her mouth. "But Bill and I have been practicing!"

Bill looked up then, his eyes had the same steely determination whenever he dealt with Order business. His tone was firm, "Fleur's right, Hermione. It's safest for you to be with Kingsley."

She looked away from him, fuming, "For Kingsley as well, I think. He's not used to Fleur's unusual dueling tactics."

"What'd you mean, unusual dueling tactics?" Ron asked as Fleur gave a throaty laugh at the description, patting Bill's arm familiarly. Hermione saw the two of them share a look and Bill give a slight nod.

Abruptly, the table was hit with a blast of fury that left them all confused and wanting to flee. When Hermione could focus again, she had pushed back from the table Ron was feet away, Bill was the only one who didn't look out of sorts and Fleur was holding a fireball in her hand. "Veelas play a little differeent." She smiled, "I only just got ze fireballs mastered! It always used to be on accideeent ven I started throwing them."

"Usually at me." Bill said and the table laughed as they resettled. The fireball disappeared and Hermione looked into her own tea, feelings in a whirl. She had no issue with Kingsley whom she highly respected, but she'd been practicing with Bill, she trusted Bill and felt safe with him. She'd been counting on it being his arm around her, keeping her steady and from panicking.

"Well done, Fleur. So thestral pairs have changed, On broomstick-"

Hermione tuned it out, the rest of the plan was the same and he'd repeat it to them several times tomorrow. She simply stared into her tea, trying not to pout or feel inadequate that she was being relegated to a safety position like a child because she couldn't throw fireballs at people. She steadfastly ignored Bill's eyes imploring her to look at him and when his leg found hers under the table she gave it a sharp kick back.

She wouldn't know that Fleur had truly had her best interests at heart and had a row about it with Bill, about how she could see how Bill was looking at Hermione and didn't want him getting distracted in battle if she got hurt. She didn't know Bill had debated since he'd been told, the desire to protect her himself or put her in the hands of a better trained wizard rather a war in him. They'd never speak about it.

* * *

"Erm, Hermione?" Harry started, scratching his eyebrow.

She glanced up from her book, followed his gaze to where Bill was looking at them from a window. "Yes, Harry?"

"Is there something going on with Bill?" Harry sounded tentative, he knew about her crush, knew about how devastated she'd been after he got engaged, knew about how embarrassed she'd been after finding out Bill knew. "You two…well it seems different than it was. You know, you're talking to him again."

She mentally fought down a blush, "We're just friends. He's helping me prepare for the hunt."

"He stares at you constantly." Harry started and paused to fidget. "Made your breakfast plate and-"

"Harry, there's nothing going on." She did flush now. "I, well, the staring is just the wolfish side. I'm the only female that's not family."

"If you say so." He paused, getting nervous. "Who was that guy talking to Ginny forever outside this morning? I mean, they seemed close and all."

"Who's peeking out windows now, Harry? Charlie's friend, came out to track a dragon and drop an Order message." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, her pen friend." Harry relaxed, "So no Bill, how about Ron?" Harry nudged her shoulder lightly, "Or I heard you and Charlie had a moment."

She nudged him back, "George tell you that?" She blushed lightly, "Just Hermione like usual."

"Charlie actually." Harry grinned, "Bill got real sharp with him over it, told him to stuff it or get his head stuffed in the toilet. Sort of wish I'd seen Hermione Granger 'go nuts for the Charlie'. They're something else, those two."

"They're also right behind you." Charlie said grabbing Hermione's shoulders with a shake and a giant smacking peck to her cheek, "Best kiss you've ever had."

"Whatever you say, Charlie." It was lightly huffed, Charlie had not decided to ignore the incident, but had decided to be annoyingly playful about it much in the same vein of teasing as the twins.

"Charlie's ego knows no bounds." Bill said falling into step next to her, grabbing her hand starting to pull her, "C'mon, you've got to practice healing. We're going to break Charlie for you."

Harry was eyeing the twined fingers with interest and she avoided his eye contact. Hermione talked quickly to distract him, "How are we going to do that?"

"However you want, pet. I was just going to break his nose, but he wants to show you two burn healing. If we're lucky he'll splinch himself, he's done that loads of times." He was swinging their hands and Harry was definitely still watching them in interest.

"My body is yours for the taking." Charlie told her with a wink and despite herself she smiled at him, he turned to Harry, "Anything you particularly want to learn? Anger you need to take out?"

It would be a very strange afternoon and Hermione would never know that Harry would definitely be suspicious and would tell Ron he needed to crack that book back open. She would pull away from Bill more now that Harry was here and they could really plan, wouldn't know that Bill would start unconsciously getting to meals earlier to make sure he got his spot next to her.

* * *

A/N: Almost done, just a little bit more of summer and we'll be at the start of Shifting Tides! Review, let me know any particular scenarios you think Bill and Hermione would have managed to get themselves caught in!


	5. Summer before the Hunt part 2

A/N: Here we are, at the very end :( Love the reviews, love the encouragement and Shifting Tides is at it's end as well, as soon as all of the computer issues are nicely cleared up. Hermione, for the record, does not want her summer to end and have to listen to Harry mumble and Ron snore on the run.

* * *

End of Summer Before the Hunt: Dueling

Bill was dragging her frantically, glancing around suspiciously before dropping down at their privacy spot. He threw some charms and grinned at the paper, "I'm so pumped for the Order dueling tournament."

She felt a bit shy, Bill seemed very much to want to win, yet had chosen her to be his partner. She didn't think she was a poor duelist, but the of the times she'd been tested Dolohov had taken her out without breaking a sweat and she hadn't been able to hold a candle to Kingsley on the thestral. She wasn't Harry, she wasn't Ron, who she didn't think was exactly better than her, but certainly had a much wider range of curses from growing up pureblood to draw from that weren't in books. Yet Bill hadn't hesitated, the tournament had been announced and he'd looked immediately at her, not his father, not any of his brothers, just her and very confidently told her they were going to win this thing. "I've not seen much official dueling. We learned the basics at school, but Lockhart messed up so badly there was never a follow up lesson."

He was still scanning, "Albus wasn't a fan of it, cut dueling club Charlie's last year because it was breeding more house rivalries than quidditch, had caused a big rift between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." His finger was running up along their possible path to winning, "Hell we're on the same path as Charlie. That's bad, they're acrobatic and it's a duel we really don't want. Best hope they test out some crazy theory early on and it blows up in their faces."

She scoffed immediately and felt bad, Charlie was one of the last people that seemed like a threat in a duel, Charlie reminded her heavily of the twins, sweet, easy to joke, easy to laugh. He didn't seem like he had a mean bone in his body, he was just a teddy bear. She scanned their bracket, peering at the initial matches on the sheet he was rabidly making notes on.

Hermione Granger/ Bill Weasley vs. Mundungus Fletcher/ Rubeus Hagrid

Angelina Johnson/ Oliver Wood vs. Nymphadora Lupin/ Remus Lupin

Ralph Robinson/ Charlie Weasley vs. Fred Weasley/ George Weasley

Augusta Longbottom/ Neville Longbottom vs. Fidelia Figg/ Kingsley Shacklebolt

"No, really." The paper jerked as she was getting to names she didn't recognize and he shook his head, glancing around for Harry, "I wasn't kidding about the acrobatics, pet. Charlie's the only person we know of who's dodged the killing curse with a standing backflip. He did it out of sheer panic the first time because he was dodging a fire curse, but practiced the hell out of it. Thing is he can time it now, a curse comes his way he flips and hexes the hell out of you as he rotates back to land. Smaller, moving targets are harder to hit, they've got some coordinated moves that are freaky. Sure we'll see them show off."

"I thought Charlie just worked with dragons?" She asked in confusion, peering down, not really liking the other set pairs for the tournament either. There was no way Charlie could be part a tougher dueling pair than Remus and Tonks. He was a defense against the dark arts specialist and she was an auror for crying out loud.

"Exactly. We want to avoid all of the dragon tamer pairs. They live remotely, too much time, too much testosterone, too much dragon emotions so they constantly duel over the smallest things. Seen them just erupt into in one at the canteen over the last orange." He dropped a wink at her sheerly alarmed look, "Truthfully, they fund a lot of the reserves through dueling winnings, have a presence at almost any dueling competition. International, team, single, paired, doesn't matter. If we draw them, focus on Charlie, alright? I'll handle his partner, he'll duel forward, acting as a physical screen for Charlie taking the hexes, but don't count on that. They're completely unpredictable, saw them win a duel in the most insane fashion after one of them got dewanded right off the bat."

"How?" She queried, loving how enthused and fired up Bill was, setting down her pen from the little notes she was making. There was a small pang, Bill was as excited as her dad when his team was on and he seemed to feel like he was on the field wincing and cheering, her and Mum humoring him by wearing the jerseys he'd gotten them. It was strange having them hidden and in a way, she wanted to go put on the jersey that used to be hung on her doorknob, telling her it was game day and there would be no summer homework studying because he would be yelling too much at the telly.

What Bill said made it even worse, "They tossed the wand back and forth then Charlie had the wand and was hexing, but his partner had been at a sports thing and yelled for him to summon his tenny rocket-"

"Tennis racket." She corrected and tried, and failed, to hide her smile. She had constantly been dragged to the tennis courts by her father, skiing in the winter, tennis and horseback lessons in the summer.

Bill gave her a sheepish smile that triggered his dimple, enunciating very carefully, "Tennis racket and Charlie kept putting the little bright balls under a boomerang charm for him to smack with the rocket. Their opponents were completely thrown and started just trying to dodge the frantic onslaught over fight. Once Charlie realized they were so off guard they weren't going to throw the balls in stasis or use shield charms, transfigured himself a tenny rocket too and joined in. The other side surrendered, pretty rare, normally you go out by the rules."

She smiled at him, not bothering with his little slip and glanced down at the paper. "Sounds exciting and very against the rules."

"They were in the freestyle bracket and they got the idea from Harry at the Triwizard tournament with his broom. Credited him in the dueling publication coverage and all."

Hermione smiled at that, Harry had worked so hard at overcoming his initial block to the summoning charm. It had taken him ages and she smiled each time she saw him casually use it as if he was still practicing. "We don't want Ron and Harry either."

Bill peered as well, frowning, "Oh hell, Mum's dueling. Whatever we do, we do not want to cross wands with her."

Her eyebrows raised and he gave a small chuckle, "Mum was the first female dueling captain Hogwarts had. I've no clue if they brought back dueling club while you were there, but Mum took the captain's wand first day of her fifth year and held it till she left. She got challenged a ton at first, but then Dad said it became a horrible punishment in bets that if you lost you had to try and dewand Molly Prewett and get your ass publicly handed to you. Part of why it took him forever to ask her out." He glanced around again, "Bet Albus didn't want Ginny getting her hands on the captain's wand."

Hermione raised her eyebrows further, she'd always thought Mrs. Weasley was sweet and firm with her children, hadn't ever pictured who she was before them, who she was when they were at school. Her voice had a bit of a scold, "I think Harry would be captain, he did incredible work with the D.A."

Bill clearly didn't agree, "Sure if there was points for niceness. Harry duels with a limited set of non harmful spells. Everyone just thinks Gin's excellent at the bat bogey hex, but really she hits you with it as a distraction then takes you out. Harry plays nice, Ginny doesn't. She's got years of practice on him, Mum didn't make Ginny obey the same rules as the rest of us and somehow every time we tried to exclude Gin, she ended up with Mum's wand. Super embarrassing to have to go back after winter hols with my hair hexed into a glittery mess, had to beg Charlie to say he did it so I didn't have to explain I was attacked by five year old vindictive little monster." He dropped a wink, "I don't play nice either. Where do you fall?"

She thought about it, she wasn't particularly sure. Yes, as she'd been hexed down by Dolohov in the frantic battle at the Ministry after Ginny had been protecting her, rabidly throwing hexes, hurt her ankle in her efforts to deflect Dolohov's first attempt at Hermione herself. Had stumbled on it as she tried to orbit everyone, taunted with filthy insults to draw attention away from Luna and Neville, trying to manage post brain attack Ron into the next chamber. It was a strange thing, how memories crystallized over time and replaying them gave you a new angle. She gave the only answer she could, "I'm not sure." She paused, there was some certainty, "I'll never duel to kill."

Bill nodded, but there was a heaviness in his eyes as he glanced away, eyes hardening, "I hope you'll never be in a situation that questions that."

Her responding swallow seemed incredibly loud in the suddenly silent field, no birds chirping. Bill glanced back at her and gave a half smile, "I haven't killed anyone, if that's what you're wondering. Or not that I know of anyway, but Hermione, when you're Order there are very tight spots and close calls on missions. It's not just the killing curse that does it and you don't know what your partner is throwing or if you'll both hit true."

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring look, one that didn't judge, that showed her opinion of him wouldn't change either way. She also knew from her horcrux research that there was a difference between intentional murder needed to make them and taking a life in battle. Neither caster came out unaffected, but neither came out for the better. Her voice was heavy and determined, "I know that. That's why we're doing this dueling tournament, why we're for all intents and purposes training for battle."

He nodded in agreement, "We'll see how Charlie and Minerva's quidditch based battle theory plays out in capture the flag. I know I'm tagged as a chaser on Charlie's team, any preference on position for you?"

She shook her head, Charlie had in a slightly disjointed fashion explained how he thought groups could battle effectively based on quidditch roles, arguing passionately that having a defined role over dueling whoever you came across was much more logical. You had three chasers dueling purely offensive in a protective triad formation, two beaters who did not engage in single opponent duels, instead smashing around either lending offensive or protective help to other duelists, the keeper in a 'keep 'em alive' role focused almost exclusively on field healing. The seeker was a trickier role in Charlie and McGonagall's plan, seekers for Order missions likely focused on retrieving whatever information they'd been sent for, in a wider battle spread focused on dueling the highest range target, the one that if felled would abruptly end the enemy's forces from fighting. Not being a huge quidditch follower had gotten slightly overwhelmed by Charlie and Bill's rapid talking and diagram flipping, while Harry and Ron had easily followed along. She'd planned on asking Ron for a slower explanation, Viktor's last letter had been very excited about it and she wanted to not embarrass herself in writing back.

Her voice was soft, "I didn't assume I would be placed on a team, figured I'd watch it with Ginny and take notes."

He shook his head, "I know it's driving Gin nuts to not be able to do anything, but how's she doing since Harry's come?"

Hermione made a face at him, not willing to divulge anything Ginny had told her in private and he made a face back. Bill was observant, he knew it was in the 'we're pretending it never happened' stage that was at times, awkward. He tried for cheerful. "She'll be distracted by the tournament, you'll see. Gin used to have terrible crushes on some of the attendees."

She just nodded, Ginny still got a bit shy around Remus from time to time, something that delighted Tonks to no end. Her second year, where large portions of the student body were a bit afraid she would set a monster on them, she had taken strength from the quiet nonjudgmental kindness of Professor Lupin. Hermione had softened Tonks' teasing about it the night before, telling her as a crush, it was a noble one and that it was far better than her own swoons over Lockhart the liar. Of course Tonks had immediately changed targets and teased her about the man in front of her and Ginny had returned the favor in kind, shifting the heat to Ron making fun of how many times he would make a fool out of himself with Fleur around. Ron had not been happy and glowered at her and she did feel slightly bad for it.

"Scratch that, no Ron and Harry!" Bill was swiping at the paper, practically crowing, a glance up, "Harry can't leave The Burrow's wards and we're hosting at Muriel's."

"I thought-"

"No, we don't have it warded yet. Muriel's stubborn as hell about it, keeps insisting that she be the one to do it. She's borderline senile, but Mum tried to take over her care once and she rolled in prim and proper, behaving well enough to fool the healer." Bill shook his head in exasperation. "Have you met Muriel?"

Hermione shook her head and Bill shrugged, "Don't listen to anything she says and don't take it personally if she insults you. She thinks her sweet Charlie is perfect and everyone else can go to hell." He shrugged, "My scars surprise her every time and she decides various reasons how I messed up to get them. When she's not bossing Mum about she's actively campaigning that Ginny is at the age she should be sent to the convent or married off." He paused, "Oh shit, that might be problematic. I hope Muriel hasn't heard the twins, but they go over for lunch on Tuesdays so they can do their laundry."

"What? About this being a tournament to win Ginny's fair hand to try and soften the fact she can't participate?" Hermione queried him in slight confusion, she'd thought about sitting out as well to keep Ginny company, but Ginny had flatly told her to take all of the practice she could get. She glanced around almost guiltily, they tried very much not to discuss things around Ginny, knowing she was very frustrated at being too young to be allowed to help with anything magically. Hermione thought it was incredibly sweet that her brothers, and occasionally other Order members, frequently requested her help in getting ready for any mission that required a disguise. How Bill would sit there and have her cover his scars with makeup saying he wasn't going to have time to bother with refreshing glamours or he wasn't sure what magical safeguards there were. Ginny knew she was being humored, but it always put her in a good mood anyway, so Bill got a lot of fashion advice and foundation thrown on him. She knew Bill secretly liked it too, had mentioned how great it was getting to be closer to Ginny and Ron now that they were grown, who had been so young when he'd gone off to school and so far away when he was in Egypt.

Bill looked thoughtful, "We'll think of something, it'll probably be a Weasley team that wins anyway so it'll be moot. If not, Muriel will hate all of the dragon tamers and not want to subject Ginny to their foul mouths." He winked, "Convent it is for Gin Gin." Then he darkened and glanced at the paper, his timbre deepening as he looked back at her, "Actually we should shove her in a convent. Hermione, a heads up? You'll certainly find yourself on the receiving end of a lot of attention from the dragon boys. There's very few women in the field, Charlie can explain the neurological wavelength and dragon temperament reasons, but if you get uncomfortable just let me know, alright?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but thank you." She felt slightly offended, she knew he meant well, but she didn't need a man to take care of her or to run to her problems with. She wasn't fond of when Bill acted like an extremely overprotective brother who didn't think anyone should look at her, or every guy that did had horrible thoughts in mind. She knew part of it was the wolfishness of his blood, had seen his behavior get more territorial and brutish as the lady in the sky became full. She also knew it was something he was actively trying to manage and didn't want to make it any harder than it was. She and Ginny had both been horrible enough to him after he brought them drinks at Oliver Wood's birthday that turned out to be portkeys kicking them back to the Burrow so that they wouldn't be bothered by the boys, who had not been bothering at all. Had apparated them back, still covered in spilled drink, and Ginny grabbed the tray of shots George was carrying and they'd thrown them in Bill's startled face. Poor George had gotten a side show, Angelina profusely apologizing for getting carried away at the excitement saying she'd just always wanted to do it while George laughed and asked if that meant he got to throw his drink at her. She said no. A discussion of drink throwing had broken out that Hermione had very heavily and quite passionately participated in against Bill, until Ron told her if she said one more word he was going to throw his drink at her and she'd turned on him.

He seemed to realize his misstep and held up his hands in apology, "Sorry if that came off the wrong way, I meant it as an offer to talk to Charlie or the ones I know from school to sort the others. They've got a real tight knit culture to them, like to handle things internally and not show any cracks in the ranks at competition. You've seen how often Charlie writes the reserve, how many letters he has waiting when the owl comes."

She felt mollified and nodded, glancing down shifting subjects, "Viktor and Fleur are dueling together?"

"Looks to be. That'll be interesting, they're up against McGonagall and Flitwick first, neither of which should be affected by Fleur's veela side." He grinned, "The draw went amazing, didn't it? We all but have a free first pass."

"Don't get cocky, Bill." She scolded and peered again, true she wasn't entirely sure Mundungus knew what 9 am looked like or if he would be sober, but that could make him unpredictable and Hagrid wasn't particularly strong with spell work due to his truncated and later very spotty education, yet held the imperviousness of giant blood.

"I don't know if I can throw a curse at Hagrid." She confessed. How could she hex her friend? Hagrid had always been there, no matter what she was going through with Harry and Ron, he had been a shoulder to cry on with a friendly word, tea and horrid little cakes. She made a mental note to ask about Grawp and turned to ask if Bill knew about him, but he was talking again.

"We're doing the point system, babe." Bill was still scanning and something in her flipped at babe, "Besides, he's the person you want to practice on, he'll feel it the least and he's a big target."

She opened her mouth to say something, but voices and footsteps were coming their way, "No, Gin, I'm not saying he's right or he's wrong for dumping you. I'm saying it's a sticky wicket and he's trying to handle it the best he can."

"I don't need protecting." Ginny pouted, words pouring out. "It feels like he's telling me to go stand in a corner and wait until he's done at the grownups table, but he's spending all of his time either avoiding me or staring. It's horrible and if Hermione wasn't here I'd just go stay at Muriel's, which tells you how horrible it is."

"We shouldn't listen in." She said softly to Bill who was frowning, and a glance showed Ginny's pen friend holding a branch out of her way, both carrying fruit picking baskets. Bill frowned again and cast a disillusionment charm on them. She hissed at him, "Bill what are you doing?"

"Hoping he'll talk about the tournament so we can figure out what he and Charlie have been working on." She rolled her eyes at his response, at the brain that was on a single track. Well a secondary track, "Hope they're getting blackberries too, it's a blackberry cobbler kind of night."

"Sweetheart, has it occurred to you that he might be trying to protect himself as well? Dating is like dueling, sure there's the footwork, but there's a huge mental component and the last thing you want is leverage over you if you're doing something dangerous. Maybe Harry can't compartmentalize it or can't focus if he's worried about you being a target. So if he can't give you everything you're stuck with nothing."

She wondered where Bill fell and tried to squash the thought, but it kept bubbling up. She knew his relationship with Fleur had been extremely passionate whether they were happy or fighting. She didn't think she was stuck with nothing, but this friendship that flittered her heart for wanting more felt like it at times. Maybe nothing would be easier, she'd tried to force that though, no talking to him, no thinking about him, avoiding him and yet here she was, hiding in the woods with the guy whose letters she used to throw directly in the fire.

Ginny sighed thoughtfully, "Maybe you're right about Harry, he's got a huge noble streak and hasn't really caught a break, you know? Other compartments on the Hogwarts Express home laughed easily, they had exams behind them, but ours always had a bit of different feel. Sure we had exams behind us and we laughed, but Harry and sometimes everyone else had just been through something traumatic and usually highly dangerous."

Bill glanced at her and she nodded in agreement. She had no idea what Bill's rides home had been like, but yes, their compartment had laughs and sometimes rehashing the latest harrowing situation, sometimes forcibly avoiding any mention of it. She thought it was fifth year when she woke embarrassed to find she'd curled against Ron's shoulder and been gently woken as she'd started to mumble in a nightmare. She had admired him highly in that moment, her emotional teaspoon of a best friend, giving an ineloquent, but comforting confession in her ear that he got them too, before loudly chuffing off about the Chudley Cannons to cover her moment of discomposure. She tuned back into the words floating back, realizing she'd missed several exchanges.

"Hope Bill doesn't jump back into crazytown. C ever tell you about the time we had to rescue him because some psycho he was trying to dump was holding him hostage in their snogging spot? Charlie said he's a got a huge thing for someone though, seemed happy about this one." Her heart dropped at those words and she was glad she couldn't see Bill at the moment and he couldn't see her. She wasn't sure if they just moved far enough away or if Bill had hit them with a silencing charm, Ginny's response going into a murmur as they continued their trek towards the orchard trees in season. She felt as if she was standing in the library all over again, insides going cold and ashy. Bill wanted to duel with her to help her, to teach her, not for any other had the being stuck with nothing, the friendly nothing, but the nothing all the same. Bill dated beautiful girls, would probably invite Fleur to stay with him at Shell, she'd seen how friendly they were when they got Harry. Seen him protectively put an arm around her as they told everyone about Mad-Eye, seen him narrow his eyes at her shakiness and settle her into a seat with a gentle gallantry she had fleetingly wished was directed at herself. Then felt stupid because she was already sitting and Kingsley had been very thoughtful in ensuring she was alright.

Her voice was quiet as she rose, "I should go do my chores, your Mum will be wondering why they're not done and Ginny's covered enough for me. She should get a break too."

"Hermione, wait-" She could hear him rising too and he disillusioned so she paused, but he said no more and it drug out, nothing, nothing, nothing. Her heart dropping each extra heartbeat in the silence. She walked away, not entirely sure what she was walking away from, but feeling the ache of it lingering in the air, smothering that small part of forest where the air had been thick with anticipation and now was choked with resounding silence.

She wouldn't know that he'd been hit by a silencing charm thrown at him by a frantic Charlie, needing to have an immediate conversation. Would quietly wonder where he was at dinner and would set herself up to view their dueling partnership as a business environment. Would raise her eyebrows at the fact he wanted matching outfits, taken her tentative suggestion of jerseys and explained about her dad. He'd grinned and the next morning on her bed was a new jersey for her dad's team, Granger emblazoned on the back. Feeling much better about them as they walked to the tournament, hair in matching braids and she saw Charlie in a very snazzy track suit with his name and a dragon shield of arms across the back.

* * *

She was out of breath from dancing as she dropped down next to Bill, attentive American dragon tamer at her side. She'd been dancing with Bill when snatched away, dragon tamers teasing that everyone else could dance with girls anytime. She'd laughed, seeing that even with female Order members, there was still a deficit and the wild men who loved their dragons were dancing the jig with each other anyway determined to have a good time. She'd expected a friendly dinner, not for this to turn into a festival feel at the tents they'd popped up, not to have them cry out in dramatic protest as Mrs. Weasley said she'd had enough turns and was calling it a night, then blush like a schoolgirl at her husband's offer of just one more dance.

Bill grabbed her back up, dragon tamer ignored, "Dad asked Ginny to sing Mum's favorite Celestina Warbeck song."

She made a face, but it wasn't Celestina's version, it was Ginny's clear soprano with only a guitar for accompaniment until an easy baritone started to weave the harmony. She leaned into Bill's chest, peering up at him as the soft duet floated around them, the lyrics so completely correct about how the road only led to this person she trembled. His face so close, lips slightly brushing hers, bare pressure just becoming more when the moment was ripped away. "I think you've had enough of a party, to bed with all of you."

Every Gryffindor jumped at the familiar words, to find their current or previous Head of House, with a very bemused smile on her face. "Here for check in. Kingsley?"

Charlie recovered first, bounding at her, parts of the wireless he was trying to fix still in his hands. "Minerva, let me pour you one. Hear about your shift? Get you something to eat?"

Bill giving her a smile swallowing a laugh, the nudging her, where Ginny had not stopped her duet, bent around her guitar playing partner's back, arms resting on his chest, eyes locked. "Only seen a spell like this pulled off once. Doubt they know they're even doing it."

She watched, words soft as he swayed her in perfect time, everything was perfect at the moment, the gentle breeze, the quiet couples around them, almost as if magic was gently weaving through the air. Tonks fingers softly crept up into Remus hair, Bill's parents looking completely smitten, George and Angelina softly kissing as they gently rotated. She still felt discombobulated by the almost kiss and wanted to decry that it could be a spell doing this. "It's just a song, Bill."

"No," His words were husky in her ear, "Hitting the right notes is just like the right wand movement, doesn't work over the wireless though."

Yes, that must be why she felt this way, why his breath had been warm against her lips and why he'd just started to brush hers. He pulled her close and she took back in the perfectness, nudging her head softly against the scars under his shirt, this was what dancing was supposed to be, gentle movements that told her how perfectly she fit into his arms. Time stopped mattering and they twirled sweetly to the duets, until it broke softly, like the tide changing, waves now inching lower on the shore line. She blinked and was grabbed by one of the guys from the Texas reserve to learn something called two stepping. The night rushed by, Bill grabbing her back for some spur of the moment dueling team piggy back race. They took off, watched Ginny decide she wasn't going to be left out, chasing after and almost choking Charlie as she jumped on him and Charlie's carrier being flung face first into the ground at the unexpected impact. Bill had no intention of stopping, yelling at him instead, "Yay Ginny! Eat our dust, freckle face."

She got very giggly and proud as she helped Bill collect their winnings and listened to him bluster and talk trash, tucked under his arm, sipping from her cup while she cheerfully tallied their goods. Bill tucking the winnings into her pocket and she was about to protest, as all she had done was ride on his back, his words hot in her ear, stilling her in her tracks. "Might need that on the lamb, love."

"Thank you." She went over to Harry and Ron, excitedly whispering the news at them, discreetly tucking the small winnings into her little beaded bag. She'd taken out her savings, but even this, this would help.

"Having fun?" She queried.

"No." Both had sourpuss looks on their faces, "Might go back early, since everything is for dueling teams only."

"Ron you could still get a partner." Harry sounded equally as sour, not even paying attention to the conversation, eyes glued over at Ginny. She decided to be elsewhere, if they wanted to go to bed early fine, she was having fun and if it was the first and only time she outlasted them at a party, well it might be her last chance to do so. She left them to their sulking and went back by the fire, an American arm immediately going around her, Bill hadn't been kidding, the dragon boys were like glue. Ginny had become their instant darling, to her glee at being preferred over Fleur, much to Harry's sulking agitation and Charlie's annoyance. She glanced over at her distinctive laugh, seeing the swarm of her admirers acting as if she was playing duck duck goose with them. "What's she up to now?"

Bill laughed, apparently having been watching for awhile while Fleur frowned. "She's teasing all of them about who's going to get to be her champion and what token she'll give out to her knight in shining armour. Gin's a pro at it." He dropped a wink, "Read her all of the King Arthur stuff when she was wee and she got obsessed. You knew you were her chosen knight of the day if you woke up with her little stuffed lamb."

Hermione's American was not to be forgotten, arm lightly squeezing her and offering her some of the treat he was melting over the bonfire they were around, "That girl who can change her looks is calling her Ginnyvere, they're very amused by it." Bill rolled his eyes, but Hermione smiled yes, that was a very Tonks and Ginny thing to occur, "Never saw a lamb until the reserve, use them as food. This sort of reminds me of summer camp as a kid, ever been non maj camping? It's quite different."

"Yeah, my dad loves it. I'm muggleborn." She told him, eyeing for the reaction, she was proud about it, but it definitely still got under her skin when people were awful over it.

"Same. Well half blood really, but my Mom never told my Dad about any of the weird stuff happening at school so he thought I was a squib so they never told me. Think he was more shocked than I was when admission came." He laughed and she tuned in, she could talk to Bill anytime.

This was someone from somewhere else, that knew all of the little things she had questions on from her books. "How do they do it? Admissions, I mean. A professor came to explain to my family, but magical families just gets letters by owl."

"Save me!" His answer was cut off by Ginny squeals as she fled a tickle attack and flung herself into Oliver Wood's lap seeking refuge. Hermione was going to have to go over there for Harry's sake, make sure Ginny wasn't doing this to make him jealous. She didn't think she was, probably just hyper at all of the attention, had spent most of her evening physically hanging onto Charlie's dueling partner in various fashions. Until as of that day single Oliver Wood showed up, a longtime crush of theirs. The receiving champion of whatever token she was going to bestow now having a true challenger. "It's sad, isn't it? Alicia and Oliver. They were together since Hogwarts."

"Likely just a bash up over her family wanting a formal courtship." Bill said lightly. "Stubborn as a mule about it on our shift last week, all boils down to ensuring no squibs. They'll manage their way back together if Gin keeps her nose out of it."

She lightly answered the American's question of who Oliver was, thinking she really did need to ask his name when Viktor dropped down at her feet in excitement, tugging at her hand, not relinquishing it. "Look! Ve vill see famous Hogwarts duel."

Bill sighed, Charlie was being very loud and very fake in his attempts to play it down. She had the sudden thought that she might need Ginny to come rescue her and that her mother would most definitely frown that she had three different boys all trying to stake some sort of claim. Bill's voice laughing, as he put an arm around her shoulders. "He's about to ask for volunteers, don't go, but watch closely and watch me."

She looked over at him, he winked, "Apparition isn't for getting you places, it's for getting you out of trouble. You can't hit what's not there, I'll use the micro apparition technique. Bet you I'm the only one who comes out without purple hair."

"What are we betting?" She asked boldly, perhaps more firewhiskey than she should have partaken in fueling the words as Ginny came over, shooing the American away to be a volunteer.

Bill was smoldering at her and she thought he said a kiss, but it was swallowed by Ginny's excited yammering. "He said fifth year Charlie challenged all of the Slytherin's quidditch team to a duel, he went as his second and they had all of them down in a trice. Bill, is that true?"

"By the time I went running to try and save Charlie's competitive ass it was done, Gin. Somehow still managed to get in quite a bit of trouble for it." He glanced at Hermione, "Head boy at the time."

Fred had come to gather volunteers and gave a cheeky smile, "Mum thought that meant Bill should be able to anticipate and stop Charlie and us from, quite frankly, becoming legends of quidditch and mischief." He yanked Bill up, yanked Viktor, "Real sad day when you graduated, bro. Then we could no longer throw you under the bus by saying we'd told you about it, redirecting Mum's fury."

Ginny was still bouncing excitedly and a glance showed Harry, polyjuiced as a Weasley cousin to hide him from the suspected Order spy amongst the dragon tamers, did not look pleased with the fact Ginny had been very cozy with his former captain. Tonks came over and settled down next to her, Hermione was surprised she hadn't volunteered. "It is true fair Ginnyvere, it was inside a minute, saw it myself. You'll love this trick, maybe not as much as Charlie loves showing it off, but it's pretty neat. Always tell him, worse comes to worst they can just go join the circus and do it."

Ginny still intense as she eyed her leg, "If he's not making this up, I think my anklet will make a nice token, should fit his wrist."

"Ginny, you love that anklet." Hermione started, for she did. Ginny thought her little snitch, bludger, broomstick and quaffle anklet was the coolest thing anyone could ever have. Ginny was waving her protests aside and as she started again, saying something about him giving it back, but Charlie was motioning for attention.

"We have 13 brave volunteers who think they shall survive the next minute. They won't, but don't fret, my friends, this is a mere friendly preview." He nodded seriously and opened his mouth to go on ramping it up.

Tonks was snickering, throwing out her voice, "Stop being a blow hard, C, and get to it."

"You just want to do the countdown, Dora." Charlie threw back. "Very well, you're in charge. At the ready?"

Charlie backed fairly far away from his hulking dueling partner Ginny was so fond of. In her battle experience, she had no way encountered what happened at the end of the countdown. Ralph threw a shield charm and started twisting as Charlie took him at a sprint, jumping at him arms outstretched. Charlie's non wand arm was caught mid twist and Charlie went spinning off in a new airborne trajectory with a battle cry as if he was a discus or portkey, his partner throwing himself sideways into a horizontal roll. Purple was exploding onto everyone's heads and ropes catching the feet. She was too busy watching the acrobatics to watch Bill like he'd asked. Hermione had no words and looked to Ginny, to find her grinning as if she'd done it herself. By the time Charlie hovered down to the ground at a light mocking run, everything was purple and the front row of people were on the ground from the ropes.

Bill came back over as Ginny rushed off to the crowing team, to bestow her token and continue her rampant crushing and flirting. He raised an eyebrow, she felt a rush of disappointment that the very tip of his ponytail was purple. "Got you, huh?"

He nodded, "My hair flung out as I twisted. You're all wet."

"Ginny threw her drink everywhere in excitement." She explained, deciding with a glance it was definitely Ginny and not herself as she was soaked and very clearly at a point where she should have no more firewhiskey. Ginny hooted up at her companion, arms still wrapped around his waist and Hermione's cup had of course, been at that point before. An honest confession came pouring out. "I don't want to duel them. I don't want Charlie thrown at me, just hexes and jinx."

"Nobody wants that." Tonks cracked up as she too went off to offer her congratulations and pull up her purple haired husband, hair popping to match his new shade.

Bill dropped down next to her, arm going around, reassuring kiss popped in her hair. "Why they do it, pet. It's an intimidation technique, just like Voldemort flying without a broom when we got Harry. If you let it, it will get in your head and scare the living dickens out of you." Another light kiss into her curls, "They've retired the move to just entertainment purposes now. Well and quidditch, which is what Charlie designed it for, rapid, dual player boomerang. A secret, partner? They would have been crushed in a real duel with Slytherin, but surprise won it. When the _legendary_ duel happened they'd just been drilling the quidditch move so much that when Charlie got flung at Robinson by a bunked curse, he just automatically threw him and went sideways himself mid rope hex." He paused, "Guess I did deserve Mum mad at me, threw them the most insane common room party when they got out of the hospital wing."

She still didn't want anyone to throw Charlie at her, or to have to learn how to be thrown herself. She knew she should motion for Harry and Ron to come over, but didn't want to deal with their moods with Bill's happy, cozy one. "Let's talk about this apparition technique, I've read about-"

There was a hard pull behind her navel and they twisted, a few inches, Bill's wand flashed, another twist, another wand flash, another and another. Then it stopped, they were back on the same log and Ginny's hair was colored like a rainbow, her never ending hugging companion's arm also newly shaded. Bill grinned at her, "Showing is more fun than telling." He threw out his voice, "Thanks for being the demo, Gin! Want me to undo it?"

Ginny it appeared had decided to zero in on teasing her newly declared champion who had not protected her and instead was just laughing at her. "Bill, did you learn things like that in N.E.W.T.s?"

He shook his head, "I think I had a slightly better run of Defense Against the Dark Arts professors than you lot, it was almost entirely practical education. Though I learned a lot from Mum and Dad, our uncles too before they got blasted. They would have loved something like this. Dad once said they loved more than anything to make Mum and us laugh, it made Mum and Muriel cry."

He looked down into his firewhiskey and gave her a half smile to show he was alright, dragging her up by the hand, "C'mon. Haven't thought of this in years, wonder if it's still there. I'll show you some of the spells Uncle Fab taught me."

"You wouldn't have had a wand?" She said it in confusion and he nodded, pausing to refill both of their cups.

"We have a hidden one and if the Burrow got attacked and Mum went down, I was to take her wand and be defensive until Charlie got the youngers flooed out or help came." Bill paused at her horrified look, "We were known Order allies even then, Ministry had advised all families to make evacuation plans, so we were more thorough than most."

Hermione nodded and it sunk it for a moment that most of the people laughing around that fire had feared You-Know-Who their entire lives, had almost all been born during the rise or First War. She had too, she hadn't known it of course, but the man next to her had no memories of not knowing what the Dark Mark above a house meant. She patted her beaded bag for reassurance, tried to shake off the levity and froze at the rustling nearby. Heard Tonks familiar voice, "Just a small prank, Remmy. We've got to show them we're going to win!"

Bill laughed almost soundlessly in her ear and they turned around, a soft tomorrow muttered and went back to the bonfire to find the girls were getting to be captains for a game of riddles. She picked Bill, found Harry and Ron indeed had left, loyally grabbed Viktor despite the language difficulty, settled for Lee Jordan, who exceeded all expectations and was shockingly excellent, and her loyal dragon tamer, who too would ask for a token of her affection. Bill would tell him that went to her dueling partner, an edge running under the light words that made the fire seem suddenly a lot warmer against her skin.

When she crawled into the unfamiliar large bed at Muriel's that night, nerves still eating at her, voices would come as the door peeked open and she pretended to be asleep. A whisper, "Alright, jacket and belongings back, you little magpie. Need my good luck charms."

Ginny not quiet at all as they debated what token she got, a glance coming her way as they moved back into the hall. "How about a tip for your friend's first tourney? Bill talked a lot of smack tonight, got Charlie hot under the collar. Tell her to stay far back if they come across us. Pretty sure Bill threw a huge target on their back with most reserve teams."

Ginny's voice got even louder and more anxious, "What I helped you practice?" A pause, "No! Promise me you won't! Promise me you won't let Charlie either! She's only just learned to swim this summer. Promise!"

Anxiety and nerves doubled, somebody was going to try and drown them and then probably throw Charlie at her to toss lightning at her or something. The male voice got louder in assurance and the light sounds of Ginny's distress died away, "Damn, didn't know that. We won't. Yes, I promise! I'll just drown Wood or those Swedes instead. Kidding, stop whacking me and go to bed princess, you've got a busy day ahead of you."

She laid there thinking they were going to get smashed as Ginny joined her, crawling in. She was still brimming with excitement, voice a whisper, despite the fact she was kicking to make sure Hermione was awake or about to be. "Oliver just tried to snog me, twice, but Ralph completely ruined it." A pause, "Then we got him to make us toasted cheeses and Oliver tried again and he ruined it again, told him he was drunk and had to go home now, but Oliver Wood tried! Was all nuzzled up against my ear and he tried!"

Hermione smiled into the dark watching Ginny shove her fist in the air with someone's watch clattering down to her elbow as if she'd just won something. She too felt like this was a shared triumph at the interaction with one of the first boys they'd giggled over and opted to shove her own fist up. "Excellent, Ginny!"

There was a few beats of silence, "I sort of kissed Ralph too, well almost kissed, borderline kissed when we fell practicing the new dueling move. Felt like there might have been more, but his mouth was bloody from where I'd not jumped in time."

"I sort of kissed Bill." Hermione too confessed and rolled towards her to start sorting out the various definitions and levels of kissing that had, or had not occurred. They decided that situation and intention were very important in determining kissing status and that Ginny had to downgrade to accidental lip brushing with heady eye contact and heavy breathing after, but that both of those things could possibly be attributed to the botched attempt at turning Ginny into an acrobat. While Hermione and Bill ranked a borderline kiss. Eye contact, intention and no pulling away all intact, sheer interruption blamed on McGonagall. They decided she had a Mrs. Norris like sense on these things, did not mean to do it outside of Hogwarts, but could not help it.

"What if it's awkward now?" She asked Ginny in worried insecurity, trying to tug just a bit more of the covers her way to ensure she would not wake up cold because Ginny had stolen all of them.

"Why? You two weren't awkward after, were you?" Ginny was firm, tugging a bit back. "It'll only be awkward if you let it, just give him a big kiss for good luck."

She tried to internalize it, turning off the part of her brain that was imagining talking to Ron and Harry about it and couldn't help, but laugh at their answers in her head. Ron would scratch his head and uncomfortably say 'Yeah, it'll be awkward' and Harry would adjust his glasses and say 'Probably, but maybe not?' in an encouraging fashion. Not that she would ever talk to them about it, especially not Ron, things were so confusing there. She knew how she felt about Bill, also knew Bill was settling into his new condition and that it was confusing and physically overwhelming for him. Tonks had noticed him trying to boss her about and been extremely sympathetic, offered to lend her a book on the subject. Yet she didn't know how she felt about Ron, how she could even allow herself to feel things if they were going to be in such close quarters. She shoved it away, "You don't think it'll be awkward for you tomorrow, Ginny?"

A contemplative silence, "Doubt Oliver will even remember, too thrashed to floo properly. Fred yanked him back, no clue what he was trying to say or where he would end up as a result." Another soft silence ringed with anxiety, "Was it just that guy's face or was Harry upset? I wasn't doing it on purpose, I just…it's like a moth to the flame."

Hermione's teasing comment stilled in her mouth at Ginny's earnestness. She tried to soften the anxious look on Ginny's face. "I'll tell Harry that the duet part was because of the accidental love song magic, not like he can be upset at that. Probably lingered on the two of you and you know Harry's sulking because he can't even come watch."

"Bet he sneaks anyway with the cloak." Ginny rolled towards her, meeting her eyes, before dropping her own, "I know it's stupid sounding, but he sees me, sees right through me, always has. When I had-" she cut herself off abruptly. "Always answered every letter I wrote, mattered a lot for a bit there. Anyway, always loved that about him, that well, it's impossible to feel like you're invisible around him, because he won't let you. Sort of how anyone who says hi to Harry, he says hi back, knows their names, their years, their houses even if they hated him at one point, you know?"

Yes, she did know, it was a trait she admired in Bill, in most of the Weasley family, the inherent underlying kindness. The way when she'd gone to get her savings out of Gringotts with him he'd spoken to the goblins as equals, paused to say hi to everyone who approached and answer questions about his recovery, even though she knew it drove him mad to repeat himself so often while being stared at. He'd been that way before though, it wasn't scars on his face that changed him, had admired it when she watched him spy an older witch at the World Cup and go over to offer to carry her water buckets. Had admired it more when he came back with loads more buckets and gave her a wink from the back of the line for the spicket, Harry and Ron talking like maniacs about the upcoming match.

As Ginny fell asleep she laid there looking back on the previous years with a new light. Yes, Bill had known about her crush, but she was hard put to recall a time when he had ignored her. The quiet asides, always making sure he said hi to her, even if it was just wishes through a letter to Ginny or Ron. It was more than innate kindness or politely humoring her, it was what Ginny had said. Bill had seen her, perhaps seen into her. She'd once thought she'd had seen her heart shattered like glass across a library floor and now, drifting off with the feel of his lips beginning to press into hers in the borderline kiss thought that perhaps those little imaginary shards looked more like diamonds. She dreamed of him, of the huge smile he would give her when they won, of the wink that would drop as he blasted a wind tunnel from his wand to beat the flying flung Charlie. She dreamed of dancing with him, sand under her toes, head tucked against the base of his throat, waves crashing over the music.

Ginny would shake her awake from her first hangover, shove a potion at her and point at the juice. The juice was amazingly refreshing, best thing she had ever sipped in the morning. She'd get ready and go down to breakfast, too nervous to eat anything or talk to Bill, let alone duel with him and see that Ginny was, with zero awkwardness, topping off a terrible looking Oliver Wood's juice and tea with her pitchers. She sat, Ginny poured her some with an encouraging squeeze, "Bet on you, better win."

"Not on me?" Someone decried in outrage.

"You're testing out too many new moves. Good luck kiss and a token it is for you." Ginny softened her words with a peck to the cheek and a pour from her wonderful, life giving juice pitcher, continuing to act like a chicken pecking various folk as she gave them the life juice. She'd later find out while Ginny would offer one and all juice, she was forcing it on her favorites, because she had mixed in hangover, nutrient and alertness potions in with the fruity beverage. She would too find that when Hagrid's aimed hex at Bill came her way, she couldn't quite hex him, but she could use Bill as a shield to rapidly transfigure a net and throw a spell to pin him down with it. Something both Hagrid and Bill would be very proud of her for, heaping on compliments and building up the confidence that stayed as other duelists stopped by to comment on the game ending move. She would blush madly when Oliver Wood told her he thought it was more impressive than Charlie's hydromage work since dragon tamers worked with fire, very loudly so the opponents who eliminated his team could hear that he was not impressed with almost getting drowned. He really did look quite nice soaking wet.

Even when she and Bill got eliminated by an extremely gruff old man with a very distracting goat as his partner, who seemed to jump at the right time to eat the spells thrown defensively. While Hermione would be startled by the goat, that man would someday help save her life. Bill would blame their semi-final loss on getting nerves at the other goats he was convinced were booing him and she would tell him she'd never interacted with magical livestock and too been intimidated. When Ron would have the locket on, he would often point out the fact Hermione was such a bad duelist she couldn't even beat a goat and when she would have the locket have thoughts that someday she would find that old man, get a baby goat from him and it was going to set Ron straight. When Harry had the locket he had no opinions on goats, other than he wanted to never hear of them again or see any and everyone needed to shut the bloody hell up about magical goats.

When she would later lay in a tent listening to Ron and Harry snore, she would think of the happy night and hope that someday she would get to tell Bill he'd likely saved their lives with those few words on apparition. She'd have no clue Bill too was lying awake, wondering where the hell they were and hoping very badly that she was fine. She too would look back on it fondly in later years, wondering just how many lives that tournament saved in the final battle, for the Order. For Dumbledore's Army, for Ginny had declined to participate as a healer in the capture the flag event on McGonagall's team as nothing harmful was being thrown, wanting to watch how effective it was and used her quidditch meetings with McGonagall to talk more than one type of training she would sit on the beach at Shell, swallowing down nightmares, Bill would remind her of the night, talk to her of how he too had requested a song from Ginny and horrify her out of the shakes by teasing that he was going to make her sing with him at karaoke. Or softly tuck her into his arms, hold her and sing it softly in her ear all the same, telling her to watch the waves, drink her potion and eat her biscuit.

* * *

She was near Harry, excitedly telling him about how it had gone in the cheery festival like closing night back at the Burrow after team capture the flag dueling. Tonks and Remus were just standing up and calling for attention when it happened, when wards broke and brooms could be heard swooshing in. They went for Ron, running, wands out and she met Bill's ocean blue eyes, suddenly smashing along beside her, throwing shield after shield charm. Voice more intense than she'd ever heard. "Go and don't come back."

He threw an aerial charm and turned to duel, twisting in the micro-apparition skill he'd taught to her, she caught Ron and too twisted. Twisted into muggle London, into another trap, into a house where they would finally have news that everyone was okay and her heart could relax.

She'd find things later in the beaded bag she and Ron had packed and unpacked, things neither of them had put in. Extra tea, flashlights, candles, novels, references books she knew she had returned to Bill, hoards of chocolate, a massive packet of extra money in seven currencies she wouldn't find until she finally truly unpacked it at Shell Cottage. Their eldest daughter would be the one to find the long forgotten good luck, scratched out quasi love note Bill had thought he'd thrown away, but accidentally tucked in a book instead and go ask dad. He'd give it to her on the anniversary of her twisting them away, but it would be framed and she would be more possessive than a goblin over it.

* * *

Everything hurt, every atom in her body hurt and she couldn't control it, so she tried to focus on the concerned man holding her. His hair was brushing her setting nerves on fire, his light eyes meeting hers, grip soft as he assured her that she was safe, narrating what he was doing as she had ghostlike twitches in his arms. He was strong when she could not be and she would never quite be able to truly tell him what that calmness meant to her in those first few frantic hours after their abrupt appearance on the beach of Shell Cottage.

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap folks! Would love your thoughts, didn't mean for the dueling tournament to happen, couldn't sleep, thought it was something they might have done and ran with it.


End file.
